Miss Rank Two
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Lucy was trained to be exceptionally well in fighting. No one was ever able to beat her, that is until she met him. Now he beats her at everything and she is determined to beat him at least once. Somewhere between the constant fighting and competitions, love forms. This is the story line from the anime Special A but with the Fairy tail cast. Please R&R! Thanks so much! Angel.
1. Chapter 1 The introductions

When I was younger, my father had me trained in all different types of fighting styles. I remember all the training that I had to do when I was younger. My father used to take me out back and we would spend hours just practicing. I had become really good, to the point where no one was able to beat me. At first my father just wanted me to be able to defend myself but when I showed signs of being a natural he trained me even harder. At that age I had a lot of confidence, I had yet to meet someone who could defeat me. It was around that time that I met him.

_Flashback_

_I was in the backyard, training with my father. I was facing away from him and working on squats. I had just past 900 when my father called to me. I turned to face him and saw a boy about my age standing next to him. He was a normal looking boy except for the color of his hair. It was pink. I couldn't help but immediately bust out laughing and pointing at him. He just smirked and crossed his arms. "Lucy this boy here is very well trained like you." My father said putting his hand on the boys shoulder._

_"Who this kid with the pink hair?" I said sarcastically. "It's better than having the smudges off black under my nose like you." He said with the same smirk on his face. I turned around quickly and tried to rub it off but I just made it worse without realizing it. He had pissed me off so I was ready to fight. "Very well then, if your so good I challenge you. Bring it on." I said confidently. His smirk grew wider before he answered. "Are you sure? It will be embarrassing for you." He stated simply. And that did it. "Why you!" I said while charging at him._

_As I charged at him he just stood there like nothing was happening, then once I got close he grabbed my arm and flipped me over him and threw me onto the ground. I was shocked! Never once have I ever been beaten before. "What the-" I said in my confusion. He walked closer to me, looking down at me as I sat on the ground still. "Well now, your not so tough are you?" He asked with a snicker. That was Natsu Dragneel, the only person who was ever able to beat me. I stood back up angry about losing and charged at him once again. And once more I found myself on my ass. I didn't even see how he did it this time. All I know was one second I was in front of him the next, I was on the ground._

_End of Flashback_

Right now I am rushing to get dressed. I am putting on my uniform and getting ready for school. Once finished I ran out of my room and grabbed my bookbag that was in the living room. I was getting ready to leave when my father spoke. "Lucy." He said as I stopped running and turned to face him. "Don't you lose now!" He said trying to give me confidence. "Don't worry father, this body that you trained isn't just for show! I will win this time!" I said raising my arm in the air. "That's the spirit!" My father said happily.

I said my goodbyes then and ran out the door. I finally arrived at school. One glance at the school is enough to make any normal human intimidated. This was a school for the elite. I stood at the entrance of the gate trying to give myself a pep talk. "Alright! I'm ready now! Here I come Na-" I was interrupted by some fellow school mates. "Wow! It's Lucy-sama! From Fairy tail!" She yelled. Here we go again, I thought to myself. After she yelled it got the attention of everyone near the gate.

Even in this elite school, there is a special section for those who do exceptionally well. That section is called Fairy tail. Only the best students make it in there. "Oh wow she's from fairy tail." One girl said. "She's soooo cool." Another said. I was never really into all the fans that come along with being in Fairy tail. A lot of the regular students envy us because we have such good grades and we get special privileges We even wear a separate uniform. The normal uniform is a white button down shirt, with a navy blue jacket, with a yellow tie and a blue skirt for the girls and the boys have everything the same except instead of a skirt they have pants of course.

But Fairy tails uniform is different so that people recognize us which of course I hate. We wear a white jacket with a black trim and the Fairy tail insignia in gold on the left side of the chest. Underneath we wear a gray shirt, a gold tie and a black skirt. All the regular students were still talking about me and I was starting to get uncomfortable. "Um-Hey no-" I was about to tell them to stop when I was interrupted by one of the male students. "Everyone! Line up!" He shouted. Everyone formed a circle around me which sort of freaked me out. All at once everyone yelled "Good Morning Lucy-sama!" They yelled.

It always annoyed me when they added the sama. "Didn't I tell you before to drop the sama! Just Lucy!" I yelled back. I was about to say something else when they started screaming again. I was a little confused at first as to why they were yelling like that when someone called my name from behind me. I turned to see it was one of my good friends Mirajane Strauss. "Hey Mira!" I said as she waved at me. She is the daughter of the airline company president. She is ranked sixth in the school. Of course at her appearance all the regular students started going crazy. Just like they did with me.

We started walking away from the entrance and I was complaining about all the fans that Fairy tail has. "It can't be helped Lucy. We have different uniforms, we eat in a different area, our grades are different. Everything about us is different. So they look up to us." Mira said sweetly. I sighed, knowing that she was right. "It's not like I entered this school to be in fairy tail though." I said. "Well at least you know we are unique. There is only one fairy tail and only the top seven students can get in." She said while smiling at me. I smiled back and straightened my posture.

We walked into the giant greenhouse and I saw two of the others that are in Fairy tail. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. Gray is the son of a music producer and a gifted vocalist. He is ranked fifth in the school. Erza Scarlet is the daughter of two parent actors and she acts as well. She is ranked third in school. "Hey guys" I greeted walking up to them. They said hi back then the same with Mira. "By the way, where is everyone else?" I asked, normally they are all here by now. "Gajeel is over there, no one else has showed up yet." Erza said. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Gajeel standing off to the side, trying to look like an outcast as usual.

Gajeel Redfox is the son of a sports wear manufacturer president. He is ranked seventh in the school. I walked over to him waving when I saw he had a cat with him. It was an all black cat with a scar over it's eye. "Aw he is cute." I said as I reached over to pet him. Right before I touched him, the cat swiped it's claws at me. I backed up in surprise. "Careful bunny-girl. He's faster than he looks." Gajeel said grumpily. "You should have said that sooner!" I scolded. But I can't expect much from him. We were all talking like usual, and it was me and Mira when someone grabbed onto her shoulder.

Suddenly the person who had Grabbed Mira's shoulder fell to the ground with a dark aura surrounding them. "I-is it a c-corpse?" I asked scared out of my mind. We were rambling on and on about the creepy person that fell when it spoke. "It's me." A female voice said sluggishly. "Huh?" Me and Mira said at the same time. Now that I look I can see a familiar head of blue hair and a yellow head band. But today her hair is messier than usual. This is Levy Mcgarden, daughter of the chairman of the school. She is ranked forth in the school. We helped her up after realizing it was her.

I found out that she was exhausted from staying up all night reading this book she just got. She is going to loan it to me and I can't wait to read it. We all sat around the table enjoying a snack and drinking some tea with light talk. Everyone was complementing on Mira's cooking. She is always the one that cooks for us. But Gray is always just slurping down all the food and tea and never really enjoying it which really annoys Erza. "Hey Gray, stop ruining the peaceful mood!" She yelled as he continued talking about one of his stupid fangirls. "Hey stop yelling. This is called a mans romance and most importantly seconds!" He yelled towards Mira who was about to get up and get it for him when Erza glared at her.

She immediately sat back down and Erza grabbed the tea pot and threw it at Gray successfully hitting him in the head. "Get it yourself!" Erza yelled at the now unconscious Gray. I looked around at all my friends and that's when I noticed he was not here. "Huh? Natsu isn't here?" I asked. "He said that he was heading to the computer lab before he left." Erza said still fuming about the unconscious Gray. I nodded signalling that I heard her then continued to drink my tea. "Are you lonely when I am not around?" A smooth voice called to me, making me choke on my tea.

I jumped out of my seat, flustered by what he said. "Natsu, don't be stupid! I was just worried that you forgot about our challenge." I said glancing away from him. His eyes stayed locked on mine. "You have always been persistent. Haven't you?" He asked with that same snicker that he gave me when we were kids. Natsu Dragneel, son of the Dragneel group president. Ranked first in the school. "The result will always be the same no matter what you do." He said with a smirk. "This time will be different! This time I will win!" I said with confidence. He smiled then turned around. "Fine then, do your best." He said as he walked away. "Miss rank two." He said right before leaving. I felt like I got hit with a huge boulder that said 'Miss rank two' every time he says that.

"Here we go again." Levy said with giggling. "Lucy, you don't need to stoop to his level." Mira said trying to cheer me up. "You will challenge him in anything wont you? At least your still better than a certain devil woman." Gray asked. I saw a vein pop on Erza's head as she picked up the closest chair near her and chucked it at Gray. "Who's the devil woman!" She yelled clenching her fist in front of her. I was still watching Natsu as he got closer to the exit when he suddenly turned back around. "Oh I'm sorry, your name is Lucy is it not? Miss rank two." He said sarcastically. "DON"T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!" I shouted making the whole greenhouse shake. Natsu turned back around and walked out with that smug smile still on his face.

Classes had started so we went on our way. I was now in PE and we were practicing the vaulting horse. In order to beat Natsu I had forced my parents to enroll me in this school. I challenged him over and over again as we grew up but I have never once beaten him. I jumped over the vaulting horse with 12 of the blocks on it. Of course most of the students were amazed but I knew this was nothing. I had just made my landing when all the girls started screaming. I flinched at the sound of their voices. And turned to see what the commotion was about. "Kyaa! It's Natsu Dragneel!" They screamed. When I looked I saw the Natsu was jumping this time but with 14 of the blocks. He did it effortlessly and his landing was perfect. All the girls of course cheered for him.

"Of course! As expected of Natsu! But I will not give up!" I said as I added more blocks. We kept going back and forth, adding more and more blocks and constantly jumping it trying to outdo the other. We finally both reached the maximum height they would go. I started to run towards it, and made the leap. I was happy with myself because I managed to clear it. People were gasping at me and I smiled until I looked over and noticed Natsu wasn't by his. That's when I realized he was behind me, jumping over me! He threw me off and of course he did multiple spins and other things and landed perfectly but I on the other hand messed up and landed on my knee's on the mat.

Everyone cheered as Natsu turned to me. "I win, right?" He asked with a smirk. That's all he ever does is smirk at me. He started to walk away but of course he had to add "Miss rank two." There went that cement weight again. "And she's down again." Gajeel said, "And she was so close this time." Gray said. "Poor Lucy." Mira said. Natsu then turned back around to face me and walked over to me. "I will accept your challenge at any time. Though the result will always be the same." He said looking down at me. "You jackass! The next challenge will be our exams!" I shouted as I jumped up. "Very well then. Please study hard." He said simply. He turned to walk away and waved back at me. "Miss rank two." He said once more and this time it felt like an arrow pierced through me. "DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!" I yelled once again this time louder making the whole school shake.

~With Natsu~

I was walking out of the gym and I stopped and looked up at the clouds when I heard someone talking a few feet away. "Fairy tail did it again. They selfishly kept the gym all to themselves just to do another of their stupid competitions." A brown hair guy said. "Shhh, he can hear you." The other guy whispered then they walked away. I sighed.

~Back with Lucy (At the greenhouse)~

"So our next period is studies right?" Mira asked while pouring some tea. "Yup and I have to study hard for the next exam. I have to pay my father back for letting me enter this school." I said pumped up for the next challenge. Mira sat the tea down in front of me and I thanked her and started to study. "You should rest. I'm sure your exhausted for jumping the vaulting horse." She said. I didn't reply and just kept studying. "Hey Mira, tomorrow is the 22nd isn't it?" I asked not turning away from the paper. "Yes it is." She said curiously but I said nothing else.

~The next day~

I entered the gates like usual to be greeted the same way. After all the fans finally calmed down I noticed that Gray, Erza and Gajeel were standing over on the side with a sign above them saying about a recital. "Hey Lucy, want to see our recital?" Gray asked. "A recital, but the exams are so close right?" I said unsure. "Yeah but just think of it as kind of like a festival." Erza said which of course I instantly became happy. I always wanted to go to a festival, but sadly I never have. Then those same boys that Natsu heard talking yesterday walked up. "Such a fortunate position, with the exams being so close and all." One of them said. We turned around to see who was talking. "Stop it." One of them said. "Shut up! I won't be satisfied if I don't say at least this much!" The guy yelled scaring his friend some. "They look down on us." He said anger clear in his voice. "Look down? When have I ever looked down on you?" I asked confused. "What your doing now is looking down on us! Playing around and all." He said with his fists clenched.

"Well it's true that we are not studying, but were not looking down on you." I retaliated then an arm flew out in front off me and I looked to see Natsu standing there. "It's pointless to try and talk to these guys." He said staring at the boys. "But Natsu" I said worried about what this was going to escalate into. "What did you say?" the same guy asked with an attitude. "Don't act cocky just because your the top student!" he shouted. "In that case, what have I done wrong? If your dissatisfied, then just get into Fairy tail and beat me yourself. What you said earlier just makes you sound like a whimpering loser dog. Am I wrong?" Natsu said surprising me.

"Nakamura-kun, Oogawara-kun, Takahashi-kun." He added and I saw each of their faces become shocked. "How do you know our names? Nakamura asked. "I only need to see something once to remember it. Shall I list your address's as well?" He asked putting his hands on his sides. "Let's get out of here" Oogawara said. They turned and walked away and Natsu watched as they left then he started walking away himself. "Huh? Natsu." I said as the others started talking about the recital once more. "What should we do? We probably wont get much of a crowd before exams." Gray said as I turned to face them. "Hey why don't we do this." I said.

~Later that day (With Natsu in the showers)~

I got out of the showers and looked over to where I had my stuff sitting. I saw a letter sitting on top of my laptop from Lucy. It told me to meet her in the library. I went into the library and approached her. "Hey Lucy, what is this abou-" I was saying before I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I glanced at the notebook she was resting upon and in red ink it said 'The spot where the differences between us becomes apparent.' I smiled lightly at her.

~A little while later (while still at the library)~

I awoke to find that I had fallen asleep in the library. I felt something warm wrapped around my shoulders and I looked to see it was the scarf that Natsu is always wearing. I glanced to my left and saw Natsu just sitting there staring at me. I jumped then tried to pretend that I wasn't sleeping and that I was still studying. That's when I turned to him and asked him why he was here. "Your the one that called on me. Thanks to you my precious time has been wasted." He said while leaning his head in his hand. "That kinda ticks me off" I whispered. He lifted his head and looked my way. "So what kind of challenge is it this time?" He asked and I looked at him puzzled. He then waved the letter I wrote in front of me and then I remembered.

"Oh that. Well you see-" I saw about explain when I heard a noise. I stood up wondering who that could be since the school should be closed right now. "Don't tell me it's a burglar!" I said pumping my fist. "Why do you seem so happy about that?" He asked looking back at me. I threw the scarf at Natsu then took off running. "I'm going to catch him!" I shouted as my voice faded further from Natsu. I started walking down the halls listening for any noises that could be heard when I was passing the staff room and heard something. I busted open the doors to see the same guys from earlier were on one of the computers with a camera.

When I saw what was on the screen it was evident that they were trying to cheat. "What should we do?" Oogawara asked. "This is why I said this wasn't a good idea" Takahashi said. "Quiet!" Nakamura said. "It's a good thing that she is the one that found us." He said and I lifted a brow wondering what he was talking about. He rose his arm that held the camera towards me. "I propose a trade. I know you can never beat Dragneel-kun, so I'll let you see the answers if you don't say anything about this. You could definitely win if you look at this and then you could become first." He said while walking closer. I smacked the camera out of his hand insulted that he would even ask that of me.

"It's meaningless if I don't win of my own effort. That's what challenges are about aren't they?" I said. "Save the smooth talk for after you become number one. You've never once beaten Dragneel-kun right? How do you expect to convince us like that? That's what you call false contentment." He was saying when I suddenly heard footsteps from behind me. Then Natsu suddenly rushed past me and knee'd Nakamura in the face. He flew back several feet. "Do you guys have the right to talk about Lucy? She tries harder than anyone. She fights fairly and earnestly. She is an incredible person!" He said throwing off his tie.

At that moment, I don't know why but I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. "Get him" Nakamura said while getting up. We'll be suspended if we don't shut him up." The others guys looked scared and you could tell that they never wanted to do this. I approached Natsu and he turned his head to look at me. "Lucy," He had a smile on his face and I understood what he was saying. "Ah, I got it." I said then we both got into a fighting stance. The other two charged towards us as we jumped up and kicked them from behind. Natsu then took my hand and helped push me towards them, my forearm went into one of their necks and he flew into the wall. Oogawara charged towards Natsu but Natsu kicked him in the stomach.

I ran as I called out to Natsu. He started to turn when I leaped over him using his shoulders and landed a hit on Takahashi. Nakamura, after seeing what we did got scared and ran calling us inhuman. He ran over to where the camera was and saw Natsu standing there with it in his hand. "I'll let you have it." He said throwing it at him and Nakamura fell through the window. Natsu then jumped out the window behind him. "Even with that, we will still beat you he said with a devious smile. Nakamura then jumped up and ran off, scared to death of Natsu.

It was dark out and Natsu turned to look at me. That's when I noticed the moon. "It's a full moon out tonight." I said looking at him. "Is something wrong?" I asked him because he seemed to have spaced out. "No, but what did you call me for?" He asked turning fully around to face me. I smiled at him. "If you really want to challenge me then I wont hold back." he said thinking along the wrong lines. "Happy birthday Natsu! Today is your birthday right?" I asked as I saw his shocked expression. He pulled out the letter from his jacket. "Then this is?" He asked confused. "Contests are contests, but special occasions should be celebrated." I said and smiled. I saw his face turn a light shade of pink and I was curious as to why but I brushed it off.

"We have to make it fun, just like a festival right?" I said. He seemed really happy and I was happy that I caused that genuine smile on his face. "With everyone." I said and he repeated until his face dropped and he looked scared. What the hell? I asked myself. Suddenly you could hear the sound of a guitar in the background. He turned to see all our friends standing up on a stage. Gajeel was on the guitar, Levy was on the violin, Gray was on bass, Mira was at the keyboard and Erza was in front of the mic. "This is a present from everyone in Fairy tail" I said to Natsu. He suddenly turned to me. "You have heard Erza's singing before haven't you?" He asked like he was panicking. "Huh? No I haven't that's funny, Mira asked the same thing." I saw that everyone was putting ear plugs in which confused me even more.

"I can't wait to hear what kind of voice she has." I said really excited. Natsu suddenly turned around and ran towards the stage. "No wait!" He yelled but he didn't make it in time. Erza opened her mouth and a loud ear splitting sound came out, I felt like ripping my ears off.

~The next day (At the greenhouse)~

Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira and Gajeel were all sitting around drinking tea and talking about the event that happened last night. Turns out Natsu stayed home today since he wasn't feeling good from hearing Erza's song. Then suddenly I came running in, I was so happy. I called out to everyone and was waving my test results in the air. "Hey look everyone! I got a 100%!" I shouted happily. I received some congrats and Gray said. "That would mean that Lucy got first." I giggled when he said that. I was so overjoyed right now. "Wait who says Lucy got first?" Natsu said walking in. We were all shocked to even see him here since we were under the impression that he was staying home. Levy stood up and asked how Natsu did on his test and he flung the results towards me. I quickly opened it curiously. "After pointing out an error the teacher made, he awarded me an additional five points." He said. I instantly grew upset. His results said '105%'.

"Sorry but not this time, miss rank two." He said teasingly. I felt that weight drop on me once more. And of course my response is, "DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!" I shouted. It feels like we are always going around in a circle. Damnit! Why can I never pass him! "I swear I will beat you one of these days!" I yelled and he just smiled at me.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2 Pride and Pro-wrestling

**A/N: It was suggested that I start to do this so here it goes. I do not own neither the characters from Fairy Tail nor the plot for Special A. They are owned by the awesome Hiro Mashima and Maki Minami!**

* * *

It's another day, another beautiful morning. Another day that I am greeted at the front gate by all the fans. And it was just another morning where I found myself scolding those said fans. "I told you to address me normally!" I yelled. But they would never listen. Tomorrow I will find myself scolding them for the same reason. I sighed when I turned and saw Mira coming my way. "Hey Mira!" I said smiling. She waved as she came towards me. "Hey Lucy, let's go! The test results are out!" She said dragging me towards the school.

We walked over to the board that posted the results and I could feel the excitement pulsing through me. As I glanced at the board Gajeel came over. "Tsk, seventh again." He said in his normal grumpy voice. Then Gray and Erza came over and of course they were all in the same ranking as usual. We stood there and greeted each other until Gray of course had to bring up food. "I'm so hungry! Oi Mira, make me some food!" He yelled at Mira and of course Erza grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be the board with all the results on it and smacked Gray upside the head with it.

"Is that how you ask Gray!" She yelled and I laughed as she put the board back where it was. I was always curious as to how this girl seemed to have super human strength but then I remembered that I never checked my ranking. I turned around to find Natsu standing behind me just inches from me. I jumped back in surprise at his sudden appearance. The smile disappeared from his face as he lowered his head. "Congratulations Lucy." He said in a low voice. I stared at him for a second before what he said really hit me. No way! Did I really beat him? I ran around him quickly and scanned the board. But instead of my name listed first it was Natsu's. I felt my blood boiling when I heard the snicker behind me.

"You got second this time too." He said walking up behind me. I dropped my face hitting the ground in disappointment. I suddenly jumped "Natsu! I swear I will-" I started but Natsu cut me off. "Yeah yeah, we know. You will beat me one day." He said in a sarcastic tone. The only reason I entered this school was to beat this guy and I have yet to succeed. And all he does is make fun of me. "I can't believe you got second again. You sure like being ranked second don't you, miss rank two." He said while smirking. I once again felt the weight of the boulder on me. "DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!" I shouted.

~Back at the greenhouse~

Mira was serving everyone food and tea while they chatted lightly about all sorts of things. Gray of course started to reach for the food when Erza smacked him on the back of the head. "You eat last! If anyone should eat first it should be Lucy since she is trying so hard." She said to him in an angry tone. She then turned to me and saw that I wasn't paying attention. "Hey Lucy, you should take a break and eat something." She said as I continued to read. I glanced over in Natsu's direction and saw him sitting back and drinking tea. "I will definitely crush Natsu on the next test. While he sits there and leisurely sips his tea I have been reading all these books to study for the next test." I said while cackling, earing looks from my friends.

Natsu then turned to me with a smile. "Oh really. In that case, I can read all these books while _leisurely _drinking my tea." He said as twice the amount of books I had appeared behind him. I gritted my teeth then stood up. "In that case I am able to read while doing this!" I said while reading a book in my left hand, twirling an umbrella in my right. Balancing a plate on a stick on my foot and a teapot on a stick in my mouth. And then three times the amount of books Natsu had appeared around me. And then the competition started. We were going back and forth trying to beat each other as usual, not paying any attention to the ones around us.

"Those two are at it again." Levy said while giggling. "Oh by the way, I heard that the student council president just came back to school yesterday." Mira said, she is always one to know what kind of gossip is going around. "The president?" Gray asked looking confused. "Yeah, they say that he often disappears and then shows up days to weeks later and no one know's what he is doing." Mira said. Me and Natsu had finally settled down and joined in on the conversation. "Student council president? I didn't realize we had one." I said trying to think back and see if I remember ever hearing about him. "The student council president is chosen from the second highest class." Natsu started. "Hmm, the second highest class. That makes me want to support them." I said grinning. "That's because you are second place buddies. Isn't that right Miss rank two." He said and my face dropped with the feeling of the boulder landing on me.

I jumped up from where I was sitting. "DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!" I shouted for the second time today. A few feet away from us appeared three other students. The one standing in the middle had blue hair with a strange red tattoo on his face. On his left was a girl with long dark purple hair and on the other side was a girl with long pink hair that was tied back. The girl with purple hair had it pulled back with a white head band that had a bow on it. And the pink haired girl had a purple bandanna tied around her head. "Don't call us second place buddies." The middle guy said with an air of authority about him.

"Who are you again?" I asked tilting my head to the side. The guy with blue hair sweat dropped and the girls to next to him moved closer to him. "How do you not know who he is?" The pink haired girl said. "This is the child prodigy and the top ranked student among the normal classes, he is Jellal Fernandez." The purple haired girl stated. "Also known as the student council president." The pink haired girl chimed in. "Okay then who are you two?" I asked wondering why they were so defensive of him. "My name is Ultear Milkovich and she is Meredy." The purple haired girl said. "So your the one who always mysteriously disappears and no one know's what your doing during those times." Gray stated. "How could someone be class president who is always taking time off from school and never gives a legit reason?" Erza said. "So what business does the class president have with us?" I asked.

"Did you really forget what you did to Jellal-sama this morning?" The girl named Ultear said. We all looked at her confused, unsure of what she was talking about. "When he arrived at school, he was getting out of his car at the front gate when you knocked him down running towards her!" Meredy stated pointing from Mira then to me. "Anyway, we have come with a challenge." Jellal stated holding up an envelope. I was immediately interested once I heard about it being a challenge. I walked over to stand right in front of the president as he watched me. I then smiled at him and said "Good luck then president." At that moment, unknowing to me but a dark shadow appeared over Natsu's features.

"I love guys with courage!" I stated happy to have someone new to compete against. Suddenly the shadow on Natsu's face became a dangerously deadly aura which I did not notice. "L-love?" Jellal stated blushing. He then glaced towards Erza which I didn't fail to notice. The next thing I knew a book went flying past me and hit Jellal in the face causing him to have a nose bleed. I turned around to see who threw it and saw Natsu standing up. Clearly it was him who did it. "Pardon me president, but if your going to take it that far then we wont mind accepting your challenge." Natsu stated darkly with his evil aura spreading around. "Fine, we shall work out the details later." They said before the girls went running out dragging Jellal with them. I was getting pumped just thinking about this upcoming battle!

~A little while later, walking down the halls~

There was a crowd surrounding a poster on the wall. We walked over to see what was going on when the poster read.

_"Student Council President Vs Fairy Tail! The challenge will be Pro Wrestling!"_

The picture showed two guys that are clearly not high school students but on the flyer it says that the challengers can choose any challenge and the way it will be battled. I guess they chose not to battle themselves. The flyer also said that each side is to chose two wrestlers and of course everyone looked towards me. Me and Natsu were the best to do this since we are the best fighters in town. I was starting to get really excited. This is going just the way I would want it too. "Naturally I will be participating! And you as well right Natsu?!" I shouted while turning to him. He rubbed the back of his head like he was bored then agreed.

~The next day, in the gym~

Me and Natsu are in the gym training. We have been training hard for hours and the gym was practically destroyed. "Shall we take a break?" Natsu asked me and I nodded while wiping the sweat off my forehead. We sat down on a bench and used towels to remove all the sweat from us when I tuned to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, since we already know all the info about the upcoming battle, how about a little competition between just us?" He raised an eyebrow at me but honestly he should have been expecting this. "Competition?" He asked waiting for me to explain. "Yeah, whoever manages to execute the most moves during the match gets to make the other to obey one command." I said pumping my fist. "You seem really happy about this." He said still wiping his forehead. "Yep! I love contests!" I said while jumping off the bench. "Very well I accept." He said while leaning forward. "Then it's on! Now lets continue our training!" I shouted while throwing my towel into the air.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3 Pride and Pro-wrestling Part 2

Me and Natsu continued our training. During that time we had pretty much destroyed most of the gym. Unknowing to us though we had a few people watching us. There standing on the sidelines hiding behind a pillar was Meredy and Ultear. "Are they even human?" Meredy asked scared at the training session they were watching. "If we leave things as they are, even the wrestlers we hired wont be able to win." She said starting to tremble as Lucy and Natsu ran past them and in the process some of the rubble from the damage they just caused flew past her head. She had to duck to avoid it.

"I'll guess we will have to result to dirty tactics." Ultear said with her arms crossed just calmly watching the scene in front of her. She didn't show it but she herself was also surprised by the way these two could fight.

~After training~

I was walking around the back of the school getting ready to leave. I was lost in thought humming to myself when suddenly a potted plant fell and landed just inches from me. I barely managed to dodge it. I looked up to see that all the windows were closed so I just went about my way. Now I was inside the school, going down the stairs. There was something spilled on the top step and I suddenly slipped but thankfully my reflexes kicked in and I managed to land at the bottom without any injuries. Once I landed I turned around to see a bunch of bamboo sticks stuck in the ground behind me. That was another close call for me today.

I am starting to get a funny feeling. A lot of strange things have been happening today. I just brushed it off and walked away.

~In a field with Natsu~

I was surrounded by a bunch of hooligans dressed in all black. They came at me with baseball bats and I managed to beat them and I managed to keep the last guy conscious. "So care to tell me what this is about?" I asked as I towered over him. "We were ordered by the president's assistants to beat you two up." He said with a smirk. "Assistants? Are you talking about the pink and purple haired girls that are always with the president?" I asked and he nodded the smirk never leaving his face. "If I was you I would be worried about the other one. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't unharmed." He said and I ran off and quickly went to find Lucy.

I ran to the gym and busted open the doors yelling her name. I looked over towards the exercise equipment and noticed that she was laying there. I yelled her name and rushed over to her but when I got close I saw that she was asleep. I released a sigh of relief and said her name once more but in a whisper. She started to wake up and open her eyes when they landed on mine. "Huh? Natsu? What's up?" She asked looking at me confused. "Are you hurt?" I asked and she shook her head and continued to look at me with a puzzled expression. I sighed once more and relaxed my shoulders.

"But there have been a lot of strange things happening today that almost caused me to be hurt." She said as she started to do sit-ups. "Like stuff falling from above me and-" I walked closer to her and when she noticed she stopped mid-sentence. "Lucy, I think it would be better if you switch places with Gajeel or even Erza." I said and she looked at me in shock. She fell back from doing her sit-ups and immediately sat up and straightened herself out. "What? Why?" She demanded, I knew she would get upset but I didn't want her to get hurt.

"The reason you almost got hurt is because of the student council president's assistants." I said as she looked at me for a better explanation. "No matter, there is really no need for you to participate." I said and I know that I was upsetting her but I just looked away from her. I didn't want to see that expression on her face. "Why? Why are you saying all of this now?" She asked me sounding desperate. She immediately started to tell me that she would be fine since she has been training and started talking about everything she can do now. But it's not enough.

"I can do this Natsu, we have been training so much and the match isn't too far away!" She said. I closed my eyes. I guess I am going to have to resort to that no matter how much I don't want to. I turned back to her, trying to keep a straight face. "Then let me be blunt. If you participate, you will be a burden on me." I said and I knew it was harsh. I could tell by the look in her eyes that I had hurt her but she quickly masked it then walked away. I sighed wishing that I didn't have to resort to that.

~Back with Lucy, still training but outside now~

I was standing outside, with a stack of cement blocks sitting in front of me. I punched my fist through the the blocks trying to release my frustration. Next I punch my fist through wood and anything I could get my hands on. What he said kept repeating over and over again in my head. I was lost in thought. How could he? Why would he say something like that? Thousands of thought were going through my mind at once. I moved onto the next stack of cement blocks that was three times taller than the first. I jumped and sliced my hand straight through it. I heard my friends gasping and saying praises but I paid no attention to it.

"Lucy, you don't need to train so hard." Mira said. "Natsu said that I would be a burden on him if I battled." I stated. Am I not worth of being his partner? I couldn't get these thought out of my head. Thinking about what he said is basically like him saying that I would never be able to beat him.

~Back inside~

I was just finishing with my training and I went inside to change. I was opening the door to the locker rooms when Natsu came down the hall with a towel wrapped around his neck. He started to walk past me like he didn't even want to talk to me. Which all that did was upset me more. "Do you not trust in my abilities? Will I truly be a burden to you? I...will participate in the match!" I shouted at him. I then stormed away quickly before he could say anything in return.

I didn't want to hear his stupid excuses.

~At the start of the match~

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome and thanks for coming! I am Gray Fullbuster and I will be you referee for this match! And your commentators are Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox! The mascots are Levy Mcgarden and Mirajane Strauss!" I heard Gray shouting to the crowd. Me and Natsu were in the locker room waiting for the time for us to enter. "So you intend on participating no matter what Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Of course" I said determined. "Then I shall fight first" He said standing up. "You shall be my back up." He added. "Your planning to fight the match without a single tag aren't you?" I asked turning to him and narrowing my eyes. "I wont allow that!" I said getting upset once more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The door slid open and revealed a woman but I couldn't see her face because of the hat she was wearing. "Um, excuse me but I have something for you from the president." She said. I stood up and walked over to see flowers in her arms. "Oh wow, a bouquet!" I said walking closer. "Please accept these." She said sweetly. We reached out to grab the flowers and suddenly...

~Back at the ring~

"And now representing the student council president. The Fankyuu brothers! And in the other corner, representing all of Fairy tail is their oddball combo. Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted and when the spotlight lit up where we were supposed to be but no one was there everyone started to gasp and chatter between themselves. After a minute we finally walked up. "Ah! Here they are! They finally arrived!" Gray shouted. "But wait what is this? They are handcuffed!" Gray shouted noticing our hands.

Erza immediately turned to Jellal with fire in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. He just shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I don't know maybe a handicap?" He questioned himself, having no idea what those two girls have been doing. Of course this made me happy since this meant that he could not avoid letting me fight. "Now you can no longer avoid me fighting." I said triumphantly.

"And now to the match! This is a very important match with Fairy tail's top two on the line!" Gray yelled getting the crowd excited. Then the bell rand signalling the start of the match. I went to charge but was pulled back by the handcuff's that connected us. "Don't be hasty." Natsu said. "You too. Don't get in my way." I said to Natsu as I stood back up. One of the brothers was charging towards us and Natsu rolled then landed a kick to his face. "You didn't have to do that Natsu! I can take care of myself!" I said getting pissed.

The other brother then used the ropes around the ring to jump towards us. Natsu pushed me out of the way but since we were connected his hand flew forward with me and the brother in green landed right on his wrist. I gasped. "What a predicament! The younger brother is now stepping on Natsu's wrist, holding him down!" Erza yelled. "Natsu and Lucy are unable to move!" She said then she sent a glare at Gajeel telling him that he should be participating as well.

"Well their teamwork sure looks poor right about now." He finally said. I got up and tried to remove the brothers foot off of Natsu's wrist. "What the hell Natsu! Why are you so worried about me?" I said in frustration. I was still struggling to remove the foot when Natsu suddenly smiled at me. I blushed slightly but kept going when he jumped up and threw the guy off him. I was shocked thinking that he could have done that from the beginning. "Natsu why have you-" I was asking until he interrupted me once more.

"More importantly, watch your front." He said not looking at me. I turned to see the older brother in red running towards us. Natsu flipped over me then placed an arm under my knee's and one behind my shoulders and picked me up in a bridal hold. He dodged the attack then carried me over to the ropes and placed me outside of it. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "You will be safe here" He stated. And I watched in horror as the brothers charged over towards him and started to kick him again and again on his back.

"Stop it Natsu!" I shouted. Here I was standing outside the ring while Natsu was protecting me and not fighting back. He reached his hand out and placed it on my shoulder. "This is wrong! It's not supposed to be like this!" I shouted at him feeling the tears in the corner of my eyes. "It's okay Lucy." He said softly. My eyes widen and the tears start to fall. "Please, stop it Natsu!" I said desperately. "Who would have thought that it would turn out this way!" Erza said standing up with one foot on the table being held back by Gajeel. She wanted to go over there and pulverize the brothers for hurting her friend.

I grabbed hold on Natsu's arm that was still on my shoulder. "Please! That's enough. No more!" I said wishing he would listen to me. "Please just do as I say." He said his voice breaking in pain. "This match-" This time I cut him off. "Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare tell me to stop our contests or to not participate! I feel so sad when you say those things to me!" I closed my eyes as more tears fell down my face. "Lucy." He said simply and I looked up to see him smiling. "This handicap sure is rough." Gajeel said like he was bored. "Well all that Natsu has been doing is trying to save Lucy." The president stated. "All she is, is a burden to him." He said also and my eyes went wide.

"Who is," Natsu started to stand up. He removed his hand from mine and turned to face the president. "Who did you say was a burden?" He demanded clearly pissed off. He reached down and grabbed the chain linking the handcuffs and pulled them apart. "Lucy will never be beaten by anybody! She is an incredible person!" He shouted reminding me of what he said when those guys broke into the staff room. I felt a blush spread across my features as I stared at him in awe. He then turned towards me and raised the arm that had the cuffs on it. "Other than me that is." He said smiling at me. "I think it's time we got serious." He said and my smile returned. "Hai!" I shouted. "And now returning to the match, Natsu and Lucy have an incredible amount of momentum!" Erza shouted. We were charging at the brothers and I went behind the brother in red and pushed his face into the floor of the ring. "And a successful Face crusher performed by Lucy!" Erza yelled. Levy and Mira started cheering and jumping for us. Natsu jumped towards the younger brother and landed a kick to his face.

"Another hit to the brothers this time it was the Enzui kick done by Natsu!" She shouted. She knocked Gajeel on the back of the head once again telling him to help her and he grunted in response. We landed a series of attacks on the two brothers and they were almost beaten. We decided to use one final move, we jumped into the air and headed straight for them. "Here it comes people! The jumping double elbow!" Erza yelled as Levy and Mira cheered even louder. Our attack hit and knocked the brothers out. "The winners! Natsu and Lucy of Fairy tail!" Gray shouted holding our arms up.

The crowd cheered and so did our friends. I turned to Natsu and pointed at him. "Natsu! Make sure you stay number one! Make sure you stay there until the day I beat you!" I yelled at him. He was shocked at first but then smiled at me. I smiled back in response. I watched as the president and the assistants were exiting the gym. They were calling us monsters when I called to them. "Hey!" They stopped and turned towards me. "I had a lot of fun today. Thanks, and make sure next time you come at us with everything you got." I said then waved and walked away.

We were walking down the hall in silence for a few minutes when Natsu spoke first. "By the way Lucy. About the contest between us about who could land the most amount of moves." He said and I turned to him. "Yeah?" I asked waiting for him to continue. "It's 15 to 16 so I win." he said as he walked off and left me standing there in shock. "I wonder what I'll have you do?" He said still walking off. "Fine then, next time I will definitely beat you!" I shouted while running to catch up with him.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4 Rice balls

"NATSU! What is your command?" I yelled at him in frustration. We were in the greenhouse and Natsu was sitting in his normal spot and I was standing in front of him. "Command? What command?" Gray asked after getting slapped on the head from Erza for slurping down Mira's cooking again. "We had a challenge for who could execute the most amount of moves during the wrestling match. And the winner gets to have the loser obey one command." I explained. "Poor Lucy. He is probably going to make her do something humiliating." Levy said.

Natsu turned to me, and I waited to here what he was going to say. A minute past by and all he did was stare at me. I vein popped on my forehead, I was getting impatient. "Damn it, just say it already!" I yelled at him. "Fine. Please make me a bento." He said and I was definitely not expecting that.

~The next day with Natsu~

"Natsu-sama, what about your bento?" One of the maids asked me. "I'm good, thank you though." I said as I waved goodbye before heading off to school. "He seems to be in a really good mood." The other maid said. "Yes I wonder if something happened." The first maid replied.

~With Lucy~

"Alright! Let's do this!" I said while tying a bandanna around my forehead. I heard the sliding door open behind me and turned to see my mother standing there. "Lucy, what are you doing?" She asked eyeing her pots in my hands. "I'm making a bento." I said turning back around. "Bento?" She asked and I nodded. She then grabbed the pot out of my hand and pointed towards the door. "Get out of the kitchen right this instant!" She shouted. "What's up with you mom?!" I shouted back. "Your asking me why? I specifically asked you to never step foot in this kitchen!" She said and she was surrounded by a dark aura and I could have sworn I saw lightening behind her.

"But mom!" I said wondering how I was going to make a bento if I couldn't use the kitchen. "No! When ever you are in the kitchen you always destroy the counter, waste the food, and blow up my pots! It's because of you that your father has to work so hard at cleaning the mess up!" She shouted. "But, I have to make a bento for Natsu." I protested. "No matter what, I will not allow you to cook in this house!" She said now her dark aura looking more like she was on fire.

"So that's why I am here, asking you this Mira." I said after explaining what happened this morning to her. "Ah, I see. So your mother wouldn't let you use your kitchen so you would like to use mine to make the bento." She said and I nodded sadly. She said yes and took me to the kitchen that she uses while at school. "Wow! This place is amazing!" I said while walking in. Everything was so fancy and clean! Everything that I could ever need for cooking was in here. "It's so different from the kitchen in my house." I said still amazed.

"I pushed Levy to get the principle to build it for us. So we are the only ones who use it." She stated and I sweat dropped. "Anyway, that aside. So Lucy can I be the first to taste your bento?" She asked. "Hai! I'm going to make a super delicious bento and totally surprise Natsu!" I said getting pumped.

~Back at the greenhouse with the others~

Erza, Gray, Mira and Levy were all playing a game several feet away. They moved the furniture to be able to play it. Natsu was still sitting at his normal spot and they couldn't help but notice him constantly sighing. It seemed like every time someone moved he would sigh. Gray looked up and met eyes with Natsu and he flinched. "Uh, h-hey Natsu want to play?" He asked nervously. Natsu was acting different and it was kind of scary. "No thank you Gray. I'm fine." He said with a bright aura and roses forming around him. Everyone started to whisper about how weird he is acting.

"This isn't normal for Natsu." Mira said. "You got that right." Levy said, for some reason she was squealing while she said it. "I don't even know how to act around him when he's like this." Gray said. Gajeel then stormed in with his usual grumpy attitude and walked over towards Natsu and grabbed some food off the table. He then looked back and saw everyone standing so far away from Natsu and rose a brow. "huh? Did something happen?" He asked looking at Natsu. "Not really." Natsu said raising his hand to brush his bangs out of his face and sparkles forming around him. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Hmph." He said and started to eat the food he picked up when it hit him. He backed up several feet and glared at Natsu. "Wait, your smiling. Why is Natsu smiling?" He asked clearly as freaked out as we are. "Hey Gajeel, remember the agreement they had? The one where Lucy has to make a bento for him?" levy said and Gajeel grunted in response. "So that's why the prick is in such a good mood. Idiot." Gajeel said now looking bored.

"Excuse me! Pardon the intrusion!" Someone said behind them as they turned around. "Oh hey it's the president" Gray said with his hand behind his head. "Ha, it's the useless prez." Gajeel said turning away from him. Natsu then turned to face him with the rosy aura still around him. "Ah, it's the loser president." He said in a sweet voice. "Why you! How dare you talk about the president like that!" The girl named Meredy said. Ultear was holding her back because she was trying to run towards them.

"What brings you here?" Erza asked getting right down to business. "We were here for the Heartfilia girl. Is she here?" Jellal asked with crossed arms. "She transferred out yesterday" Natsu said with his smile becoming a smirk. "Like we will believe that!" Ultear shouted getting annoyed.

~In the kitchen with Lucy~

"When it comes to bento's, you always have to start with rice!" She said while rolling up her sleeves. "First step, washing the rice!" She said and she cracked her knuckles and plunged her hand into the big pot full of water and rice. Mira had walked back in the kitchen to check up on me. I started to swish the rice around and then heard a loud noise. I pulled the pot up from out of the sink to see that my hand went straight through the pot. "Oh shoot." I said but I threw that away and grabbed out another pot and put more water and rice in it.

I started to wash the rice once more. I was thinking that the faster I washed it the quicker I could be done with making this bento so I went full speed with the washing. Mira backed away to avoid getting sprayed by the water and rice that was being flung everywhere. I looked down into the pot to see that nothing was left in it. All the rice and water was gone. "I'll just have to make sure that it doesn't fly out this time." I said starting over again. This time I slowed down drastically but used a great deal of pressure to make sure the rice was clean.

I wiped my forehead and was happy that it was done. Mira came over and glanced into the pot but backed away once she did with her hands placed on her cheeks and her face turning blue. "Oh, um Lucy, my stomach suddenly doesn't feel so good so I'll pass on the tasting." She said while still backing away. "Oh are you sure? Okay just don't over exert yourself." I said while putting the rice in the rice cooker. I turned it on and put on the timer as Mira left.

I had just remembered that I needed to cut the seaweed and I started to work on that when someone started to spy on me from the window without me realizing it.

~At the window~

"What is she doing?" Meredy said leaning closer to get a better look. "Looks like she is making a bento." Ultear said and Meredy gasped. "Do you think it's for Jellal-sama?" She asked and Ultear shook her head. Meredy's imagination started to run wild though. She pictured Jellal and Lucy sitting on a bench surrounded by flowers and Lucy fidgeting like she was nervous. She turned to Jellal with sparkles in her eyes. "Um, Jellal-kun. Please accept this. I made it just for you." She said as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful bento with a heart in the center of the rice. She even started to imagine Lucy feeding Jellal.

~Walking around the exterior of the school with Natsu~

I was walking down the pathway when I noticed two girls sitting on one of the benches eating. I overheard their conversation while I was walking past. "Ugh, bento again?" The brunette said annoyed. "But your mom always makes them doesn't she?" The girl with green hair asked. "Yeah but she always makes the same thing." The brunette said in response. I stopped walking and pictured myself when I was a kid and was eating in the garden at home all alone. The only company was my butler. I sighed and kept walking.

~Back in the kitchen with Lucy~

I glanced over at the clock and I couldn't believe what time it was. "Wow, it's already this late?" Just as I said that the rice cooker started beeping. "Ah, finally it's done." I said while walking towards it. I took out the pot and turned it over in an attempt to get the rice to come out but it didn't work. I started banging it against the counter top but it still didn't come out. I then slammed in onto it and the rice finally came out in one large burnt lump. It was rock solid.

~At the greenhouse with everyone~

Mira was just serving lunch as Natsu walked up. "Oh hey Natsu. Would you like some lunch?" She asked and Natsu shook his head. "No thanks Mira. I'll pass." He stated. "I'm not hungry yet anyway." He said with glitter forming around him once more. "I hear Lucy is almost finished the bento." Gray said while popping some food into his mouth. "Yeah she has been working on it all morning." Levy said and at that moment Lucy came running up.

"Natsu! It's finished!" She shouted as Natsu turned her way. His whole face instantly lit up. His eyes sparkled, and his smile spread to reveal his weirdly sharp canines. "Sorry to have kept you waiting" She said sweetly. "No it's fine. I haven't been waiting that long." He said and everyone in the room sweat dropped except Lucy and Natsu. "His face doesn't show it but I bet he is really happy right now." Gray whispered to Erza. She chuckled thinking about it. Lucy held out the platter and removed the lid. "Here a rice ball." She said. It was round and shiny, which you know a rice ball is not supposed to be.

Everyone backed up several feet. "Is it a cannon ball?" Gray asked. "I wanted to make you some other sides but that didn't work out to well. But here." She said while walking forward. Suddenly she tripped and the rice ball flew off the platter landing a few feet away and making a large dent in the ground. "Thankfully that didn't hit anyone." Mira said. "Yeah that would have really hurt." Levy said. "Did you see how it sunk in?." Gajeel murmured. "Maybe it really is a cannon ball." Gray said.

Natsu walked closer to her. "I will eat it." He said. "But it fell." Lucy said while picking herself up. "I'll eat it in spite of that." Natsu said picking up the rice ball. Lucy jumped up and snatched it out of his hands. "You can't!" She demanded as she instantly started to eat it herself. As she chewed it sounded more like she was chewing on rocks with the crunching noises it made. Natsu had a shocked and hurt expression on his face as he watched her devour the rice ball. "Please wait. I will re-do it." She stated not facing him. She then ran back off to the kitchen and left everyone standing there.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. She will try very hard to make it. For some people, no matter the effort put into it, they just can't cook." Mira said not intending to be rude.

~To be continued~


	5. Chapter 5 Devotion

I was in the kitchen with my head under the faucet. I can't believe I almost gave Natsu something that tasted to bad. I actually rushed to wash out the taste from my mouth, it was that bad. When I think about it, I have never successfully cooked something since I was a kid. It's just not something that I am good at. No I am sure that with effort-. My thoughts were interrupted when Natsu called my name. I looked over to see him standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do something so troublesome." He said with a solemn face as he walked in. "You should have gave me the rice ball you made earlier, I would have ate it." He said as he stood next to me. "No, I could never give you something that tasted that bad." I said. "But," Natsu started but I cut him off. "It's okay, I want to do it." I said as he turned to me with a surprised look on his face. I rose my fist in front of me, to show him how determined I was.

"I have to fulfill my end of the deal. After all, I lost." I said and his face then looked upset. I started to wonder if I said something make him upset, but I continued anyway. "I will make you a delicious bento. Fair and square." I said, pumping my fist. "Is that so? In that case then I wont say anything else. Please do your best. Miss rank two." He said with that smirk returning to his face. "Don't call me miss rank two!" I said firmly but I didn't shout this time.

He walked out and I was left wondering why he came here in the first place. I turned back to the pots and rolled up my sleeves. "Alright, let's get started then!" I said pumped.

~With Natsu~

I was walking back when I suddenly had a flashback.

_I was in elementary school. The teacher had just announced that it was time for lunch and all the kids brought out their bento's that were made by their mothers. They were all talking about all the handmade treats that they had from them when my name was called by the butler. I turned to see a table set up a few feet away with my food on it and only one chair. It was always lonely to eat like this. All the kids were in awe at the food that was placed in front of me. They were saying about how lucky I was. I just glanced over to a boy that was holding a rice ball in his hands. _

Those kids never realized how lucky they were. I would much rather a homemade rice ball instead of a fancy meal cooked by a hired chef. There is no love involved in the making of that food, unlike the kids that had their mothers make it full of the love they had for the children. I was now laying down in a grassy field starring up at the clouds.

~Back with Lucy~

I was starring at the pot in front of me. Why does the rice keep losing it's shape? What am I doing wrong? Am I using too much force? In that case then I have to find stronger rice. I ran to the library and immediately started to do research on it. I was sitting at the table and looking through a book. I jumped out of my seat throwing my hand into the air. "That's it! I will get this rice!" I said happy with the work I have done so far. I was back in the kitchen using this new rice and I was putting the same pressure I was doing for the other rice but this time it kept it's shape.

"Well, that's some strong rice!" I said as I continued. I put the rice into the rice cooker and put on the timer. "This is going to be perfect this time!" I said excitedly.

~At the greenhouse~

Natsu was staring at the clock waiting patiently for Lucy to finish. Mira was handing out food and tea to everyone but Natsu. Gray was doing the usual and slurped down the food sloppily and immediately asked for more and Erza stood up and threw the teapot at him. Gajeel had his cat with him once more and was feeding him when he looked over at Natsu. Then we heard his stomach growl.

We all sweat dropped and got up and walked a few feet away to whisper. "He is really hungry." Gray said. "I hope he will be okay." Mira said. "Yeah Lucy sure is taking her sweet time." Gajeel said which Levy smacked him on the back of the head for saying. "I'll just go and check on her." Mira said as she walked away. But as Mira was approaching the door to the kitchen she suddenly heard an explosion. She rushed inside to see black smoke everywhere. She could only see Lucy's legs because she was kneeling down on the floor. "Are you okay Lucy?" Mira asked running over towards her.

"Yup, just fine." Lucy said and when she turned to look at Mira, her face was black and her hair was a mess. "Sorry but I messed up again and in the process, I messed up the kitchen." Lucy said. "Don't worry about that." Mira said as Lucy stood up. She suddenly pumped her fists. "Alright next!" She said walking over to the stove once again. After some time passed, Lucy had countless plates full of failed rice balls. Mira was standing a few feet away watching her trying so hard.

"Do you want me to show you how to clean the rice?" She asked but Lucy kept going. "That would be meaningless. I lost in the contest so I need to do it fair and square." She said still washing the rice. "But right now really isn't the time to be saying that." Mira said glancing over at all the failed attempts. "No way, it would be like admitting defeat if you show me how to do it." Lucy said as hard headed as ever. Gray then walked in, and took a look around. "Still at it aye?" He asked sarcastically. "Of course." was Lucy's response. "You know, for Natsu, I don't think he cares as long as it's handmade." Gray said and that got Lucy's attention. She stopped messing with the rice and turned to look at Gray.

"Are you saying that he isn't using the command just to get me to make a bento because I'm not good at it?" She asked a little surprised as Gray shook his head. "No, I doubt it. In his home, both his parents work. So he has never had a homemade bento before." Gray said grabbing one of her rice cannon balls. "Now that I think about it, that is true." Mira said looking at the floor. "He has probably never ate something that was made just for him made with love." Gray said and that got Lucy thinking.

Lucy then thought back to when Natsu was willing to eat it even though it fell on the ground. She started to feel really bad. So he did really want to eat it, she thought to herself. She then turned to Mira and clapped her hands in front of her like she was begging. "Please Mira, show me how to make it." She said desperately. "I want to make the perfect rice ball for Natsu!" She declared and Mira smiled at her.

Little did they know that just outside the window, they had two girls spying on them. "I thought that we should check on things since it's taking so long." Meredy said. "Yeah but it seems she is not making it for Jellal-sama." Ultear said. "Unforgivable!" Meredy shouted and Ultear shushed her hoping the people inside didn't hear her. "I thought that you didn't want Jellal-sama and Lucy together?" Ultear asked confused with what she just said. "I don't but I think Jellal has a crush on her so if it makes him happy, then I'll be happy." She said and Ultear nodded.

~Back at the greenhouse~

Everyone was sitting around when they heard the door open. "It's done!" Lucy shouted. And everyone turned to look towards her. Natsu's face instantly brightened. "It's done Natsu." She said walking towards him. "How long were you planning on making me wait?" He asked joking around with her. Everyone but Lucy noticed the huge smile that appeared across Natsu's face. She sat the rice balls down on the table and unwrapped them. Everyone was shocked to see that they actually looked really good. "She really gave it her all." Mira said smiling at Natsu. "Wow, you can actually tell what it is this time." Gajeel said while laughing which earned him another smack from Levy.

"You can really do anything that you put your mind to." Erza said while nodded in approval. Lucy started to shift on her feet becoming really nervous as she waited for Natsu to try it. "Well then I will start-" Natsu was saying as he reached towards the rice balls but suddenly someone reached forward and grabbed them from him. They all turned to look to see Meredy standing there. "These are for Jellal-sama. But I should try it to make sure you not trying to poison him." She said as she bit into it shocking everyone.

The rice balls then dropped from Meredy's hands as her face turned blue. Natsu stood with fire surrounding him in the form of his aura. He was cracking his knuckles and his eyes were in a shadow. All you could see was a red glint coming from them. Meredy noticed this and she started to scream and ran out of the greenhouse. Lucy bent down to pick up the rice balls. She was putting them back into the wrap. You could feel the sadness radiating off her. All her hard work just went down the drain. Natsu then turned to her. "Lucy," He said softly. She turned around and put on a fake smile. "Sorry about that Natsu, I almost made you eat something disgusting again." She said but you could see it in her eyes the disappointment she was feeling.

Natsu then started to walk towards her. "I'm really sorry" She said standing up. "I'd still like to eat this." Natsu said as he grabbed it out of Lucy's hands. The smile had returned to his face and Lucy was shocked. "Let's start over, I'm going to give these to you then you hand them back just like when you first did it." Natsu said placing the food in her hands. She nodded still a little surprised.

Natsu took a step back and held out his hands. "I gratefully accept!" He said with a big smile plastered on his face. "N-Natsu" Lucy said watching as he reached forward and grabbed the rice ball off the wrapper and started to eat it, a slight blush crept up to her cheeks. "Meredy was an idiot. These are delicious." He while taking another bite. He smiled at Lucy as the blushed deepened on her face. "You really think so?" She asked watching him eat. "Yup" He said while licking his fingers. He had just finished them and balled up the wrapper.

Natsu thanked her, and her face beamed with happiness. She was really happy that she was able to make him happy. The butterflies returned once more but they were a little bit stronger this time. After that his aura suddenly changed. "And now I have to end the president's life along with the girl who dared to bite into my rice ball then drop it." He said while walking away and cracking his knuckles. "Oi, don't say something like that." Lucy said following him. Everyone else stood where they were. "So scary." They said in unison. Lucy then had a thought come to mind as she turned around to face everyone. "Oh that's right, next time I'll make some for everyone!" She exclaimed happily. All at once everyone started throwing out excuses to avoid eating her food. With so many people talking at once you couldn't understand what they were saying. Lucy just laughed as she watched her friends, looking like idiots.

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6 Mini Natsu

**A/N: Just a heads up that there are a lot of OOC's in this story simply because it was originally other characters that played this. Like in the description this is based upon the plot of Special A just with Ft cast. So most characters will be at least a little different but I make slight changes to keep it a little closer to FT. Thanks, please R&R! ~Angel~**

* * *

It was another beautiful sunny morning and we decided to have a picnic outside the greenhouse. Mira made a wonderful selection of food for everyone to eat that was simply delicious. We were all talking lightly when Natsu turned to me. "By the way Lucy, are you doing anything later?" He asked and I was curious as to why he wanted to know. "No I don't think so, why?" I asked then I felt Erza put her hand in front of me in a protective manner. "You better not have any perverted plans Natsu." She said with a venomous tone to her voice. "N-no, nothing like that Erza. My father just wants to see her." He said and now I was really confused. "Your father?" I asked wondering what he would want to see me for.

My father and Natsu's father were really good friends and they both have a love for martial arts. "Apparently he wants to here some martial arts stories from you." He said in a bored tone. "He also hasn't seen your father in awhile." He added then took a drink of his tea. "Yeah that's true, our fathers have been rather busy lately." I said as I took another bite of the sandwich Mira made. "Can you come over today?" He asked me and I nodded. As I thought back, I realized that it's been a long time since I have been at Natsu's house.

~Later at Natsu's~

I couldn't help but stare in awe at the house that stood in front of me. Natsu was standing next to me and when he noticed my expression, his spirits seemed to dampen. "Was your house always this big?" I asked still stunned. I really didn't remember it being like this. "We do extensions every year." He said as we walked towards the door. "It's been awhile since I've been here. I used to come here and play a lot when I was young but-" Someone said behind me but Natsu cut them off. "I don't remember inviting you." Natsu said coldly. I turned to see Mira and Gray standing there.

"I had some free time." Mira said while giggling. "It's not like I wanted to come." Gray said while putting his hands behind his head then Mira elbowed him in the gut and glared at him. "It would have been great if the others could have come." She said excitedly. Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Suddenly the double doors to the mansion in front of us swung open. "Lucy-chan! It's been so long!" Said Natsu's father. His name is Igneel and he has long red hair similar to Erza's but a brighter shade. He has the same charcoal eyes as Natsu and he was really tall.

"I really missed you Lucy-chan!" He said as he threw a kick my way and I put my arm up to block and right when I was about to counter attack, I was lifted off the ground by Natsu. He was holding me up by the back of my collar. "What are you two doing?" He asked annoyed. I never understood why this annoys him so much. It's completely normal for me and Igneel to duke it out when we first see each other. "Just when I managed to get Lucy-chan to use her moves too." Igneel pouted. He was rather childish for an adult which is how Natsu used to be but for some reason he changed.

"Yeah, Natsu don't but in!" I shouted still being held up by Natsu. He sent a glare at me and I couldn't help but flinch at him. Then he sent the glare towards his father. "Brat." Igneel murmured. "Somethings just never change." Mira said while sweat dropping and Gray nodded in agreement. We walked inside and a maid walked over to Natsu and took his school bag. As we stood in front of the sparkling clean room with gigantic staircase leading up, a group of maids and someone who looked like a teacher came down the steps.

They were holding onto the ladies arms and trying to get her to go back up. "Sensei please don't say that." One of the maids said. "No, I have had enough! He is out of control!" She said angrily. I glanced to the side and noticed a smaller version of Natsu but with black hair. "Wow, it's a tiny Natsu." I said staring at him. "That's my little brother, Romeo." Natsu said. "You have a brother?" I said wondering how I never knew this before. "Lucy, you didn't know?" Mira asked me. "Bye old lady, and don't come back." Little Natsu said with a snicker. Man that reminded me exactly of Natsu.

That's exactly how he sounded when he was that age. "Hey mini Natsu! What's with that attitude!" I yelled running up the stairs towards him. He ran into the room behind and slammed the door shut. "Looking down on people like that, just who do you think you are?" I asked while banging on the door. I rose my legs then kicked the door and watched as it fell of the hinges and landed on the floor. The mini Natsu was sitting with his back against the wall with a scared look on his face. When I saw how scared the boy looked my anger instantly disappeared and I started to feel guilty.

I was now sitting in the living room with everyone and apologizing to Igneel for breaking down his door. He waved it off with a huge smile on his face. "I'm also sorry about scaring the mini Natsu." I said ashamed of myself. "Oh don't worry about that Lucy-chan. He is at a difficult age. It's no wonder his teacher was so upset. No matter how hard she tried, he just wouldn't listen to her. In the end he started pulling pranks on her, tormenting her. I have an idea!" Igneel said excitedly.

~The next day at the greenhouse~

"So Lucy is going to be his tutor?" Erza asked. "Yeah for compensation for breaking the door." Gray said. "But bunny-girl as a teacher?" Gajeel said while he seemed to drift off trying to picture it then started to laugh like a maniac. "I just can't picture it." Levy said I looked up from the book I was reading and glared at her. "What did you say?" I said with an evil aura emitting from me. "I don't like the idea of Lucy going over to a guys house everyday after school." Erza said crossing her arms. She was always protective of me. "Yeah your his big brother, why aren't you teaching him?" Levy asked. He turned to her with a smirk "My grades would drop if I did that." He said. "Uh, no they wouldn't" Gray said not sensing the aura coming from him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Lucy." Natsu said turning back to the paper he was working on. "What are you saying?" I asked a little shocked. He should know me better than that. "You wont know until you try right?" I said wondering what has gotten into him. "Then do as you please." He said and he seemed upset. It made me feel like he didn't believe that I could do this, and that upset me. "I will! Just you wait and see Natsu!" I said pumped.

~Later at Natsu's~

I was sitting in the room and trying to tutor the mini Natsu. I turned the book for him to see my example. I was happy with how good I thought I was doing so far but Romeo looked at me like he was bored. "You suck." He said and my eyebrow started to twitch. "What did you say!" I said through clenched teeth. "All I been hearing is 'solve it like whoa,' or 'do it like boom'. Isn't that just retarded?" He asked. I glared at him pissed yet embarrassed at the same time. How could someone who look's so much like Natsu be so different. "Your retarded right?" He asked sarcastically. I stood up with a dark aura surrounding me. I fisted his temples as he squirmed trying to get free. "Your smile is just like his!" I said, I was annoyed right now and he was reminding me of that smirk Natsu always gives me.

"I'll sue you for assualt!" He said standing up. I threw my hand down on the desk. "Fine, go ahead and sue me!" I said and for a few moments we just kept glaring at each other. "I was wondering how things were going." a voice said over by the door. We both jumped in shock and turned to see Natsu standing there. I was a little surprised to see him in normal clothes, I haven't seen him in anything other that the school uniform in a long time. "But it's worse than I imagined." He said giving me the same smirk his miniature did. My face exploded red in embarrassment. I recovered before shouting at him. "Get lost Natsu!" I said. In the corner of my eye, I saw Romeo turn to me in surprise.

"Fine, fine. Please continue." He said while waving. "Natsu, don't make me say it again." A voice said from behind Natsu. It was Igneel. "You have meeting with an important client soon. You have to come with me." Igneel said with his arms crossed. "What for?" Natsu asked looking away from him. "If you there then the meeting can be settled quickly." He said sternly but it didn't seem to have an effect on Natsu. I glanced over and noticed Romeo glaring at them with a look in his eyes that I couldn't describe. I watched as Natsu finally agreed and followed them out of the room as they left. Igneel was by the front door and Natsu was going down the steps. "Hurry Natsu, if were late they will make us wear sailor outfits. Natsu turned and glanced at me one last time before walking out.

Me and Romeo went back into his room and were staring out the window watching them drive away. "He sure has it hard, doesn't he?" I asked softly. "It's always like that. Things always seem to work out better whenever my brother is there. There's something weird about him, don't you think?" Romeo asked. "I see. Good going Natsu! Then lets do our best too!" I said turning to Romeo and pumping my fists. He looked at me confused so I continued. "We can't be beaten by Natsu. We can't allow that to happen." I said and he smiled. "No matter what we do it's useless." He said then the sad look returned to his eyes as he went back to looking out the window. I could feel his pain radiating off him.

It must be hard having an older brother that is good at everything he does. He must really be in pain.

~To be continued~


	7. Chapter 7 Dragonflies

~At the greenhouse~

Erza had just knocked out Gray for eating the food before Mira was ready. He was laying on the ground with swirls in his eyes and a biscuit hanging out of his mouth. Gajeel had fallen asleep with his cat Pantherlily in his arms. It's quite comical to see someone as scary as Gajeel care so much about something. Levy was sitting there giggling at the sleeping form of Gajeel right next to her. No one seemed to notice the quick glances that Lucy kept sneaking at Natsu. One time she looked, he noticed and turned to look at her. He had a curious expression but she quickly turned red and looked the other way.

~In the garden at Natsu's, later in the day (Lucy's POV)~

Me and Romeo were in the garden. I stood in front of him as I raised my hand. "There is more to learning then just studying at a desk." I said, proud at the idea I came up with. "Today we are outside to observe nature. Nature is our textbook. " I said with a wide smile as I looked around at the scene. "How boring." He said with a sigh. I looked over to the left and saw a dragonfly land on a bush. I ran over to it, excitedly. "Oh look a dragonfly!" I said as I crouched down next to it. With a quick swipe of my hand, I had caught it. "Gotcha!" I said proud of my little feat.

Suddenly Natsu popped out from the other side of the bush with a smile gracing his lips. "Oh so you only caught one?" He asked with a snicker. He rose his hands and showed that he had three in them. I released the one in my hands and ran off and grabbed two nets. I held one out to Natsu. "Shall we?" I asked with a gleam in my eyes. I was excited at the idea of a new challenge. Romeo was watching for afar. "Hey." He said annoyed. Right after he said that Natsu grabbed the net and jumped over the bush and we took off running.

"Let's go!" I shouted as the battle began. Me and Natsu started darting around the field trying to catch more dragonflies. I jumped up a tree, jumping from branch to branch, reaching for more. Natsu jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch and swung himself around and launched himself into the air. He did a flip then as he came back down he caught more on the way. He landed gracefully then showed me that he had over half the net full. I quickly turned back around and kept going. We kept running back and forth, jumping here and there as Romeo continued to stand in the middle of the field just watching us.

We finally finished as we counted how many we had caught. "Well you got 56 and I got 57." Natsu said which really didn't surprise me. He always manages to beat me and it's normally just slightly more then what I got. "Looks like I win _again_." He said putting emphasis on the again. Romeo then walked over to us. "Satisfied now?" He asked coldly and I felt a shiver run down my spine. This kid really is a mini Natsu. "Sorry, I got carried away." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Quit fooling around! What are you even here for? What about my lesson?" He said angrily. A small smile spread across Natsu's face as he looked at Romeo. "Have you found your resolve?" He asked Romeo and he turned to him with wide eyes.

I looked over a Natsu wondering what he could possibly be talking about. Romeo then narrowed his eyes. "Your despicable. I hate you!" He shouted at Natsu and my eyes widened in shock. "I know." Was all Natsu said, which resulted in me being even more shocked. "You...You are a robot behind a human mask! Being around you sickens me!" He yelled then turned around and ran off. I looked at Natsu and I could see the pained expression on his face.

~At my house~

I was in my room sitting on my knee's in front of a desk. The room was dark, the only light came from a small lamp placed on the desk. I had two textbooks sitting in front of me but I haven't even opened them yet. I couldn't get what Romeo said to Natsu out of my head. "What has to be done, must be done." I thought to myself. It was upsetting seeing that Natsu had this kind of relationship with his brother.

~Back in the garden, the next day~

Me, Natsu and Romeo were standing in a circle. "And this is?" Natsu asked looking towards Romeo. "A lesson." I stated simply. I had used a stick to draw a circle around us in the ground. "Sumo! Go ahead and beat each other up!" I announced happily. I was really hoping that giving them both the chance the wrestle out their frustrations might be able to become closer. "Shall we give it a go?" Natsu asked with his hands in his pockets. "I would never stand a chance, if you think about it rationally." Romeo said then turned to walk away. "Romeo, the result may be important!" I shouted after him. "But whats most important is the effort you put in." I said hoping to convince him to try it. "Enough. I'll never be able to match my brothers standard. That's why I don't care about school. I don't want to do anything." He said as he stopped walking.

"That's okay too, if that's what you desire then you should do so." Natsu said. "Natsu!" I scolded wondering why he would say something like that. Romeo closed his eyes in anger then ran off. I turned towards Natsu, anger rising in me. "How could you say that to your brother? How?" I gazed into his charcoal eyes and he never gave me a response.

~At the greenhouse~

Me and Natsu were sitting in our normal spots at the greenhouse. He was to my right but he was slouched over with his head resting on his palm and seemed depressed. I sat back straight with my arms crossed."What happened between them?" Gray asked noticing the tension surrounding them. I glanced over at the clock and noticed the time. "It's time" I said as I stood up and started to walk away. "Lucy, where are you going?" Mira asked me with eyes filled with worry. "Natsu's house." I stated without looking at her or stopping.

~Back at Natsu's~

I was sitting in the middle of Romeo's room on my legs. Romeo was looking out the window then he suddenly turned to me with a questioning look. "I don't understand." He said. "Whatever just sit down." I said turning to face him. "No" He said while crossing his arms. "Quite complaining and do it." I said and he looked to the side like he was giving it some thought. He sighed but did as I told him to. "So care to tell me what we are doing now?" He asked wearing his usual bored expression. I leaned just about an inch closer and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"What" He asked looking at me funny. "Today we are going to work on eye contact. To face each other means to keep eye contact. You can start by practicing with me. Stare directly into my eyes." His eyes widened in shock at first but then he turned to the side with slightly pink cheeks. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "You really don't get it do you? Doing something like this..." He trailed off and went back to stare at the wall to his right. "My brother...doesn't care about me. No matter what I say or do to him, his facial expression never changes. He's as cold as ice." He said while squeezing his eyes shut.

I smiled at him. "That's not true. He was delighted with the rice ball I made for him, and he actually thanked me. Even though I know it didn't taste good." I said as I watched him. He turned his head to the side once again not keeping eye contact. "Lucy, are you in love with my brother?" He asked and I was stunned at the question. "Natsu is...Natsu is my rival!" I said raising my fist. "Really? You weren't looking at me but at my brother. You come around here for him, not for me." He said standing up and facing me. His face contorted into a sour expression. I stood up and my hands on his shoulders. "I'm looking at you Romeo. Your the reason why I am here. I wont avert my gaze." I said as he stood stunned.

"Alright I'll do this, but will something actually come from this?" He asked sitting back down. "Of course" I said following suit. He looked me directly in the eyes like I wanted him too. We sat there for about a minute when the door opened up to reveal Natsu standing there. "What are you two up to?" He asked looking at us curiously. "What does it look like. Lessons." I said harshly. "Lucy, can you please stop. Don't concern yourself with Romeo any further. I'd like you to leave him alone." He said coldly and I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Why are you saying such things?" I demanded to know. I was getting really upset with his attitude towards his brother. "As I thought, nothing would come from this." Romeo said. "Romeo. Romeo!" I shouted as he ran out the door. I stood up and went to follow him but as I neared Natsu he put his arm up blocking me. "Lucy," He said with a dark expression on his face. "What!" I snapped at him, mad that he was blocking me from going after Romeo. "I wonder why? Forcing someone to do something against their own will, wouldn't that make the person unhappy?" He said and I couldn't say anything. I froze just standing there staring at him, shocked by what he said.

"I'm the one that caused Romeo this suffering. He is unhappy because of the comparisons that are made due to me being around him. He worries about that. I'd like to tell him but..." He said and now I think I understand him a little better. "You just have a bad way of showing it. Anyway, I'm going after Romeo. I'm his teacher after all." I then pushed his arm away and ran out the door. I stopped a few feet away, down the hall and turned back to him. "And also...you may be annoying but your not sickening. Don't worry." I said and then I went back to chasing after Romeo.

I found him standing on a cliff leaning on the railing and looking over the city. "Time to go home Romeo." I said and he quickly turned around. I smiled at him then he looked at the ground with sadness in his eyes. I walked over to him and held my hand out. "Come, lets go home." I said then he quickly turned and tried to run away but I grabbed his hand before he got away. "Wait!" I shouted but the sudden movement made me lose my balance. Me and Romeo were falling, so I turned him quickly and made sure to take the brunt of the fall. My head slammed into the railing and I howled out in pain.

Romeo climbed off me and sat next to me and started to apologize. "Its nothing serious" I said trying to smile the best I could yet wincing in pain. "You hit your head pretty hard." He said looking at me with concerned eyes. "Nah I'm fi-" I said trying to stand up but lost my balance and fell onto my knee's once more. Romeo then turned his back to me. "Get on." He said and I was shocked. Did he really expect to carry me on his back? "But Romeo..." I said but he cut me off, sort of reminding me of a certain someone who does that a lot to me. "Come on, lets go home." He said pulling my arms around him and lifting me up.

He started walking back to his house and I was impressed by the amount of strength he possessed. My feet were dragging because of the height difference but I didn't care. I saw him sweating and panting as we made our way there. I felt really bad for him. "Romeo thinks that Natsu can handle anything without changing his expression, but he probably wants Natsu to notice him. But he never realized that Natsu was always watching him. Whether he showed it or not". I thought to myself. Romeo then collapsed onto the ground with me laying on his back. "Romeo!" I said worrying about him.

I turned to the left and saw Natsu running in our direction. "It's him." I said staring at him. Romeo turned to the direction I was looking and saw Natsu. He was running as quickly as he could, down a big slopped hill with branches smacking him all over. Scratches marked his face while a little blood fell down his cheek. His face full of worry and panic. Romeo watched him with amazement. Right when he got to the very bottom of the hill he tripped and started to roll the rest of the way and landed right in front of us. He quickly shot up and moved closer to us. "What's wrong Lucy?" He asked panicking. "Nothing, I'm fine now. I was just a little dizzy. But I'm fine now." I said doing some exercises to prove what I was saying. His worried face turned into a smile. "You had me worried there." He said with relief evident in his voice.

"Natsu, your a mess." Romeo said shocked by seeing his brother this way. Natsu turned to look at him as a leaf landed on his nose. He crossed his eyes to look at it and brushed it away then smiled at Romeo. Romeo froze starring at his smiling brother. "You did well. You managed to bring her this far. Thank you very much." Natsu said while reaching over and patting his head. Romeo started crying and threw himself into Natsu's embrace. It was heartwarming watching the scene in front of me and I couldn't help but be happy at how things turned out.

~The next day, at the greenhouse~

"Alright time to go see Romeo again!" I said jumping up. I was actually excited to see him. "Ah Lucy, regarding that." Natsu said turning to me. "What's up?" I asked glancing down at him. Mira was working on the tea, Gajeel was petting Pantherlily, Levy was watering the plants, Gray was yawning, and Erza was sitting with her legs and arms crossed, as stiff as usual. They all turned our direction when Natsu started talking. Suddenly I heard the sounds of someone yelling a short ways away. I turned to see it was Romeo running this way with a huge grin plastered on his face calling out to his brother. "Hey Romeo, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I came to get you." He said. "I was just about to leave." I said smiling at him, liking this new side of him. Everyone was starring at us. "I'm sorry, Lucy but I want my brother to teach me now." He said and at first I was fine but he had to add that last little comment. "I think he'll be more effective. Actually your effectiveness is too low." He said still wearing that huge smile. I felt crushed. Once again, beaten by Natsu. "Besides, I love my brother!" He exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes. "It's like all the love that I had been suppressing is bursting out of me all at once! Oh but don't misunderstand. I don't dislike you Lucy." He said. "Would you like me to tutor you as well Lucy?" Natsu said with a smirk. I clenched my fist and started trembling.

"You might get a better position." And with that a flaming aura surrounded me with veins popping out on my head. "I HATE YOUR GUTS!" I yelled at Natsu, in a rage. "Yes, yes I know."

~To be continued~


	8. Chapter 8 Erza and Lucy Vs Natsu

Another morning, and we are all at the greenhouse. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful morning as Mirajane explained what she had made for us to eat.

"Today's afternoon tea will be Assam milk tea with freshly baked bagel and-"

"It's about time, I have been waiting for this!" Gray shouted jumping towards the tea cart.

"Wash your hands!" Erza shouted as she smacked him with a baseball bat and sent him flying like he was the baseball and she had just made a home-run.

No one knows where she got the bat from though. After Erza finished punishing Gray she turned around and noticed that Lucy and Natsu were not present.

"Huh, where is Lucy?" She asked.

"Lucy and Natsu have gone to represent Fairy Tail for that appointment." Levy stated.

The appointment was for the Fairy Tail and student council academy founding anniversary reception party. They meet up together and plan out the party.

"She went there?" Mirajane questioned.

"Yeah, of course she is the second highest student in the school. Only the top two go so of course she would be there and besides she seemed really excited since it's like a festival." Gray explained with crumbs all over his face.

"But it's a little worrisome, wouldn't you say?" Levy exclaimed.

Of course it is, we just had a showdown with the student council and now they are at a party together." Erza said.

"It can't be helped though. It's a tradition that Fairy Tail work with the student council for the founding party" Gray confirmed.

"I wish we could do something about this though. I don't like the idea of Lucy hanging around them. They always seem like they are up to something." Erza stated.

"I bet Natsu is in a bad mood right about now," Gajeel chimed in.

"Why is that?" Gray asked.

"Because it's obvious he doesn't like the student council president." Levy giggled.

"Really?" Gray questioned.

"What you never noticed?" Mirajane wondered.

"Even so, Lucy seems to like the student council president for some reason and it's been really irritating Natsu." Levy added.

~At the meeting~

Natsu was typing away angrily on his laptop as the president sat looking bored and the girls were starting to sweat. His deadly aura was making them nervous.

"Hey since it's a festival, how does some food stands sound?" I asked ignoring Natsu's bad attitude.

"That's fine." Jellal stated while nodding at me.

I rose my hand and shook Jellal's in agreement. Natsu's aura multiplied in size, making Meredy and Ultear back away from him. I just kept ignoring him.

"So what kind of stands should we have?" Jellal asked me.

As of right now we were carrying on an entire conversation without including Natsu, Meredy or Ultear.

"How about cotton candy?" Jellal suggested.

"Great idea, I love cotton candy!" I said in return.

"I object to cotton candy." Natsu cut in.

Everyone turned to his direction a little surprised that he spoke.

"Huh?" I coughed out.

"There a great deal of things better than cotton candy." Natsu commented.

"Well that may be true but-"

"The concept of a cotton candy stand isn't well thought out, it's borderline irresponsible.

"Oh really, well then how about a contest to decide whether a party would be better with or without cotton candy." Jellal said.

"Hey wait-" I tried to stop them but it didn't work.

"Lucy, shall we teach the finer points of cotton candy to this man who doesn't understand its merit?" Jellal asked walking over to me and placing his hands upon my shoulders.

He had a smirk on his face as he watched Natsu's reaction. The next thing I knew was that Jellal was hit upside the head with something blue. I couldn't see what it was since it moved so fast. He now had a red mark on his forehead. I looked over to see that it was Natsu who has thrown it.

"Jellal-sama!" Meredy and Ultear shouted together.

"Very well, lets have the contest then." Natsu said while grabbing his laptop then walking out.

"Natsu," I called as he opened the door.

I could hear in the background as the girls were gushing over the sore spot on Jellal's head but he ignored it.

"Don't tell me," I said just realizing something.

I ran out after him and called his name when I found him down the hall some.

"Wait Natsu!" I shouted but he just kept walking. "Natsu, I understand."

He stopped in his tracks but did not turn to face me.

"You've been moody all this time, am I right?"

"Not really," He answered.

"No it's true. Your moody whenever I talk to the president, right? I'm sorry for not noticing, I should have noticed your feelings earlier."

He was now facing me and he looked upset yet surprised. I looked into his eyes and gave him a smile. He smiled in return and I was happy that I could talk to him like this.

"Lucy,"

"You dislike me teaming up with the president right?" I couldn't believe I never noticed it before but it was so obvious.

"Huh?" Natsu said while the smile disappeared from his face.

"It's really unfair for me to team up with him to challenge you, right? Don't worry though, I wouldn't do such a thing." I assured him.

His head lowered and suddenly a maniacal laugh came from him. I cocked my head to the side wondering what was up with him.

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked getting weirded out.

"Very well then, if miss rank two can defeat me by teaming up with that loser dog then go ahead."

Lightening striked as anger began to boil inside me.

"What did you say?!" I shouted clenching my fist in front of me.

"While your at it, get as many helpers as you need. It's futile anyway.'

"If your willing to go that far then I challenge you!'

~At the greenhouse~

"Lucy teamed up with the president?" Erza asked a little surprised.

"And to challenge Fairy Tail at that, what is she thinking?" Gray said.

"She didn't like the idea of a two on one so now it's a team competition." Natsu stated.

"That's not what I was asking," Gray commented.

"So what are you going to do Natsu?" Levy questioned.

"I shall make preparations for the party."

"No, you should go and bring her back," Erza commanded.

"No thanks,"

"Ha, he seems pissed." Gajeel chuckled.

"I bet he's upset because he wanted to be the one doing the preparations with Lucy," Levy said wiggling her eyebrow.

"Well it is Lucy after all, she will always be happy when it comes to a party." Mirajane explained.

"She will definitely do a great job on all the decorations," Levy added.

"Fine, I will go and join Lucy," Erza exclaimed standing up.

"Please go ahead," Natsu said smirking.

Erza then marched out of the greenhouse with a determined look upon her face.

~Back with Lucy and the student council~

"Damn that Natsu! I'll show him what I am made of!"

"And what might that be?" Jellal said with an amused smirk.

"Decorations for the festival of course!" I announced.

"Well, you see, last year for the party we invited V.I.P's and specially booked a reception hall." Jellal explained.

"Oh really,"

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she walked into the room.

Everyone turned in her direction and I noticed a slight blush appear on Jellal's face.

"I shall be joining you for the competition this time." She announced.

"Really? That's great!" I said.

"Let's make Natsu languish alone in defeat!"

"Awesome!" I was happy that Erza was here, with her I know we can win.

"Alright Erza, let's bring Natsu down together!" I pumped my fist into the air and was bubbling with excitement.


	9. Chapter 9 Festivals and fireworks

We were standing outside on the school grounds waiting for Jellal to come. We were doing some P.R. before the actual party. The president was late and Erza was now tapping her foot impatiently. If there was one thing she hated, it was being late. After several more minutes the president finally arrived.

"It's about time! Now for our secret weapon!" Erza said snapping her fingers.

Behind us a set of lights turned on revealing a giant tree made of cotton candy. It was at least six feet tall and had all different colors.

"So what do you think? This is our triple colored cotton candy," I said handing it over to the president.

"Wow it's double the normal size!" Ultear said surprised.

"It's so cute! Look at the colors!" There were three girls holding one of the sticks of cotton candy.

"Wow, it's so yummy!" The girl with blue hair announced.

The brunette with her took a bite and a huge grin appeared on her face. "And it's fluffy!"

"It's all thanks to Lucy," Erza explained.

Suddenly we heard a lot of people yelling and cheering. We turned to face the direction it was coming from to see lights starting to flicker on. Standing in front of all the lights stood an ice cream stand with a big sign above it saying "Fairy Tails Ice Cream Stand". Natsu was standing at the front with a white apron tied around him. Suddenly a machine starting pilling scoop after scoop and placing in on top of cones. It held out the ten scoop cones to the people standing around. Each scoop was a different flavor. Everyone started to shout and cheer even more as they ate the ice cream.

"NATSU!" I shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you guys have a stand as well?" He asked sarcastically.

Our stand was tiny compared to Natsu's and everyone that was by ours was now crowding around his.

"Looks like you'll have to close up shop soon," he smirked.

"What did you say," I shook my fist at him in a threatening manner.

"Here, I made this especially for you," He said holding out an ice cream cone and wore an evil smirk on his face.

"Have some if you would like,miss eternally ranked two."

"Don't call me that! Fine, in that case why don't you try our thirty layer cotton candy!" I said while balancing in on my hands and head.

"Mmhmm, good job Lucy." Erza said in approval.

"Just you watch Natsu- eh?"

Suddenly the trees that were behind Natsu's stand parted and a huge blimp flew up into the sky. It was white and in red and blue letters it said welcome. Natsu pushed a few buttons on a remote and a hologram appeared in the sky that said "Fairy Tail will be presenting the sweets of the world one after another!" Cheers erupted from the crowd and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Jellal-sama, how are we supposed to beat that?" Meredy asked.

"Lucy," Erza said with concern.

"Damn him, not bad Natsu! But I wont be beaten!"

Erza smiled lightly, approving of Lucy's determination.

"Next time I will eat cotton candy while flying on something like Goku's flying cloud!" I said. **(A/N: Sorry if you don't know what that is, but it's from Dragon ball Z and etc) **

I started to laugh maniacally and I think I scared a few people standing near me but I didn't let it get to me.

"Well this doesn't look good, I think she's lost it," Jellal stated.

He took me by the shoulders and pulled me away with the others following closely behind.

~Next Day~

Everyone was sitting around bored at the greenhouse. The two liveliest people were missing. Erza and Lucy.

"I wish this contest would end soon." Gray said while stretching.

"We all know that contests are a normal occurrence around here, it should be expected." Mirajane said.

"Yeah but this time Natsu is acting different." Levy stated.

"Goes with being young I guess," Gray commented as if he wasn't young himself.

Natsu was busy typing away on his laptop with his bangs covering his eyes. Once the typing stopped, it grabbed the attention of everyone there.

"I think you may be right," Natsu said.

"Why don't we go have lunch Gajeel?" Levy asked pulling on his arm to leave.

"I think I'll go with you," Gray said standing up.

"I would like to go too, it would be nice not having to cook for once." Mirajane explained.

It seemed like everyone was going except Natsu.

"What about you Natsu? Are you coming?" Gray asked him.

"Well if there is anything that we can do to help, just ask." Mirajane said before turning to leave.

Natsu said nothing in reply, he just kept typing away on his laptop.

"Well he has always preferred to do things on his own," Gray stated.

Natsu thought back to when he was a kid. How his parents were always away so he learned that doing things on his own was better. That it was easier. Soon it was only Natsu in the greenhouse.

~Later in school with Lucy~

I was walking down the hall carrying all the decorations I had made.

" I made more than I expected," I told myself.

I was walking passed the library and when I looked in I saw Natsu sitting there by himself on his laptop. I remembered what he did yesterday and I felt the anger returning when I noticed the look in his eyes. He looked upset, like something was bothering him and for some reason, I had a stabbing sensation in my chest. I turned away, not wanting to see him like that and kept walking.

We were now in the student council room with the president. I had finally managed to teach Erza how to make a chain using construction paper. She held it in the air and smiled brightly.

"I did it!" She announced.

"Great job Erza!" I cheered for her.

"Can we actually win with this stuff Jellal-sama?" Meredy asked.

Jellal just shrugged wearing his usual bored expression, but every once in a while he would slip a glance in Erza's direction. Unfortunately for him, Meredy and Ultear thought he was looking at Lucy.

"I have an idea, why don't we go to the shopping district and ask them to help set up stands as well!" I said. "Erza would you like to come?"

"Sure Lucy," She said following me.

"Alright, I'll leave the rest to you guys." I said as I walked out.

The sun was setting leaving the sky in a beautiful set of orange and pink rays. I had just thanked the last person we managed to get help from.

Me and Erza were talking lightly when the conversation became about Natsu.

"Really?"

"Yeah, even if I had stayed there, he would have just done things on his own anyway." She explained.

"On his own?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's always been like that."

"So he's been doing everything alone all this time." I said deep in thought.

I arrived home and it was already dark out, the stars were twinkling in all their glory. I ran into the house and passed by the living room where my mom and dad were watching TV.

"Did you manage to beat the Dragneel's son yet?" my father asked but I just kept walking by without answering.

"What the? Is this the rebellious stage I always here about teen girls going through?" he said squeezing the newspaper he was holding.

I threw myself down onto my bed and lay there in the dark. I kept thinking back to what Erza said and the look that Natsu had in his eyes.

"AH! Why does he annoy me so much!" I yelled out in frustration as I rolled back and forth on my bed.

~The next morning~

I was walking through the gates, yawning as I went. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"The upcoming reception looks exciting, I just can't wait!" Someone said.

"It seems that Fairy tail and the student council are fighting over who will be organizing it." Another girl stated.

"Yeah, its worrisome isn't it," A boy chimed in.

As I walked I started to think of everything else that needed to be done in order to finish the preparations. That's when I noticed Meredy and Ultear come out from behind a building with sledge hammers in their hands. It spiked my curiosity wondering if they were going to use them for something for the festival. I followed then till they stopped in front of a giant cake.

The cake had white frosting with beautiful pink flowers made of icing surrounding it. It was the biggest and the most impressive cake I have ever seen. The girls picked up their hammers and readied them.

"We will not let you steal all the glory from the president Natsu Dragneel!" Ultear shouted as she prepared to hit the cake with the hammer.

"What are you doing?" I asked stepping up to them.

They froze in place and stood there with the color draining from their faces.

"Oh my, well if it isn't Hearfilia-san." Ultear said.

"Perfect timing, help us out!" Meredy said.

"What?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

"Don't you get it?" Ultear questioned raising her brow.

"We will lose if we leave things as they are!" Meredy explained. "There is no time to be picky about how we win."

"If we ruin their party then victory will be ours." Ultear said.

"Actually this isn't the first thing we have done to sabotage him, for instance we have been hacking into his computer." Meredy started to explain.

I walked over to them and held out my hand.

"Great then you understand!" Meredy said happily.

They handed a hammer to me and I broke the wooden handle in half. Then snatched the other out of Ultear's hand and did the same.

"What are you doing?" Ultear yelled.

"I almost forgot, after all, festivals are to be enjoyed by everyone. I quit!" I shouted as I threw down the hammer and ran off.

~Back at the greenhouse~

Natsu was sitting in his usual spot typing away on his laptop. I walked over to him and stood to his side. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice me.

"Natsu,"

He turned his head towards me with a surprised look on his face.

"Answer me this, is it fun to do things on your own? I won't be happy even if I beat you in this contest. It's no good without you. It's always better to enjoy fun things with others. Right, so...would you like to work together?"

"Yes," he answered.

I smiled brightly at him, happy to be working with him again. Little did I know, our conversation was not just between us. Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira and Gajeel were all standing behind a bush watching us.

"An immediate reply, huh?" Gray said.

"My, my," Mirajane commented.

"Geez, I can't tell if he's being honest or not," Erza said watching closely.

"It sure didn't feel right without this!" Gray exclaimed as he chowed down on the cupcakes Mirajane made.

I had left and everyone was around the greenhouse enjoying their snacks. Since this competition started, Mirajane was barely cooking.

"Don't eat Lucy's share!" Erza yelled as she smacked Gray on the head.

"By the way Natsu, how is the party coming along?" Levy asked.

"Well about that, I was thinking of revising my plans to make it more grand. I would like to ask each of you for help. The setup for the grounds is almost ready but-"

"Ah, is that all?" Gray questioned.

"That's a simple request," Mirajane stated.

Natsu glanced around and received smiles from all his friends. He felt happy that they were willing to help him. At that moment, a memory came back to Natsu. He was sitting at the desk in his house while he was a child, reading all alone. Then Lucy came up to him. She smiled the biggest smile at him.

"Right Natsu? It's always funner when we are together," She said still smiling.

"It looks like you all are here," I said coming back inside the greenhouse.

"Oh hey Lucy," Mirajane greeted.

"Can we let them join as well?" I asked pointing behind me to the cowering Ultear and Meredy and a bored looking Jellal.

"Wait," Jellal said.

Natsu glared at the president then sighed.

"Sure," Natsu said surprising most around him.

Mirajane started to giggle while the others just smiled.

"However I-" Jellal started.

"Call the Fankyu brothers again, okay?" I said turning to them.

"But,"

~Outside on the school grounds~

Me and Jellal were setting up the sign for the festival as people gathered around to watch. Erza was picking cloth material for the party. Gajeel and Gray were in charge of the sound systems, Levy was speaking with her father, the chairman, to make sure that we had permission for everything we had planned. Mirajane was off checking to make sure everything was going well on her end. She had brought a yacht with her for the party. Natsu was now sitting in the greenhouse, working on his laptop alone once again in the dark.

We were now on the yacht, glancing up at the stars that were twinkling in the night sky. Natsu was standing to my right as I looked out at the ocean.

"Natsu,"

"What is it?" He asked turning towards me.

I let go of the railing and faced him.

"You still haven't told me the details for the party," I explained. "Is it a boat party? Is it okay to wear casual?"

"That's something to look forward to when it starts," he replied.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the founding day party jointly organized by Fairy Tail and the student council! Soon we shall be taking you to the party grounds. While we wait please change into the costumes that we have added into your guest rooms." Mirajane's voice announced over the speakers.

We did as we were told, and I finished changing into the outfit. I left out the room and met up with everyone on dock. I walked up behind them and Gray turned to notice me first.

"Hey Lucy," he greeted then everyone turned and their eyes roamed over what I was wearing.

I was wearing a red yukata with light pink flowers all over. Wrapped in the middle was a pink bow with black streaks. My hair was pulled back into a long braid and I had a flower placed in my hair. I looked at my friends that were all dressed similar to me except theirs didn't have any special designs which confused me. Why was mine so different and where was Natsu?

"What is this about?" I asked them wondering if they knew.

"Who know's, we have no clue either." Gray explained as he wore a dark blue yukara with a light blue midsection tied around it.

"Natsu was the one who arranged the destination and everything," Erza said as she wore a ruby red yukata with a blue bow in the midsection.

"Mirajane probably know's where we are headed but not what's in store for us when we get there." Levy said wearing an orange yukata with a dark blue midsection.

Gajeel was standing next to her in a gray one with a black tie around the middle. He said nothing but grunting here and there.

"I guess we will just have to wait," Erza stated.

"Yeah, but it's kind of exciting though," Levy commented.

"All this talk is making me excited too!" I said.

The whole mystery behind it made it interesting. And knowing Natsu, it was going to be grand!

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting. We shall be arriving at our destination shortly." Mirajane announced.

As she spoke the same giant blimp from earlier flew above the yacht. Hanging below it on strings hung the giant cake that Ultear and Meredy were going to destroy. Everyone looked up in awe at the beautifully done cake. In front of the ship was ropes on top of the water leading the way the ship was going. As the blimp flew passed us and in the direction to where the boat was heading as the ropes lit up beautifully, illuminating the dark ocean surrounding us.

On top of the ropes laid fountains that sprayed the water down in a such a way that made you feel as if you were at Niagara falls. You could feel the cool mist in the air and it felt cool against the hot air of the night. The light reflecting off the falling water looked like glitter raining down. I have never seen something so beautiful in my whole life.

We arrived on shore to a pathway lit with Japanese lanterns. At the very front was a temple archway that was red and behind it was dimly lit stairs. I walked quickly up the stairs, filled with excitement. I couldn't wait to see what was up there. Once I reached the top step, I stood there in awe at all the stands, the lanterns, and booths. Everything one could think of to be at a festival was here.

"This is-" I started.

"This entire island is currently being developed into a place called leisure land. I burrowed this place especially for this occasion, while Mirajane prepared the ship, Erza the yukata's, Levy got permission from the school, Gajeel and Gray the music." Natsu said as he walked over wearing a red yukata with a white tie around his waist.

I looked around at everything that was in front of me. It was a breathtaking view.

"Amazing," I said while a grin spread across my features.

"When you think about it, this party feels like it was organized entirely for Lucy," Gray said.

"Yes it does," Levy chimed in.

"Isn't it sweet," Mirajane giggled.

"I wish I could have brought my family with me," I said mostly to myself.

"So what do you think?" Natsu asked me. "Are you having fun?"

"What are you saying?" I felt anger rise in me, he was trying to rub it in my face.

Right as I said that, there was a loud booming sound. I glanced up to see fireworks lighting up the sky in an array of colors. I glanced back at Natsu, a little surprised he managed to make all this happen.

"Obviously, I'm having fun," I said staring at the ground. "And by the way this isn't a contest. Hey what are you laughing about?"

I started to laugh myself as I watched the fireworks. Natsu walked up next to me as I leaned my head against his shoulder. It was a nice night and I was happy to be able to enjoy it with Natsu.

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10 Invitation

I had just went out the front door of our small home and was about to walk out the gate fore school when I noticed someone standing there. I stopped in my tracks wondering why Romeo was here.

"Morning Lucy-san," Romeo greeted with a smirk. "I know you helped me before,"

I could feel the irritation started to burn in me because that smirk just reminds me too much of Natsu. I wondered what he wanted this time though.

"What did you come here for little Natsu?" I asked as I pinched his cheeks trying to remove Natsu's smirk from his face.

"I came here to give you a job," He said in between pinches as he held up a letter.

"Job? What is this about?" I eyed the letter suspiciously.

Suddenly Romeos face became sad and his eyes teared up as he gave me the puppy dog look.

"Well my brother has been a little listless recently and every morning he makes me happy as he greets me warmly and so I want to make him happy to since he is the best big brother ever,"

"I am not listening, I did not just hear that," I said covering my ears and not wanting to hear how great Natsu is.

"So Lucy take the job. Your poor right?"

The way that he said it irked my nerves to no end. I know that we don't have much money and my father works two jobs just to be able to put me through school and pay the bills. A black Mercedes had just pulled up as I watched the door open.

"Oh crap," Romeo whispered.

I watched as Natsu got out of the car, with a glare set in his eyes. Romeo rushed to try and hide behind me.

"Your ennui brother has arrived," I said as my left eye started to twitch.

Natsu narrowed his eyes when he heard what I said. Natsu was now standing just a few feet from us and I felt the tension rising as Romeo started to tremble behind me.

"Please do not do things without my permission Romeo," Natsu stated.

"Are you angry that I brought the invitation to her?" Romeo asked as more tears formed in his eyes. "I just thought that she could make the boring party fun for you,"

"Fun you say?" Natsu suddenly had an evil blue aura surrounding him as his eyes became red.

Romeo's face started to drain of all color.

"What are you so angry about?" I asked a little surprised at his reaction to Romeo being here.

"Lucy please give back the invitation," Natsu said.

"But Romeo gave this to me,"

"It's none of your concern. Don't do unnecessary things," Natsu while reaching his hand out.

"I've already accepted it. You know how I am, once I have accepted it, that's all there is to it."

"Even if that invitation meant that you would go to a party as my partner?" He asked with a stern face.

"Naturally!" I shouted getting really upset that he would doubt me.

That's when it hit me. Partner? Did he actually say partner?

"Part...ner?"

"Suit yourself, however you will follow my orders for this party. I'm your employer after all." He emphasized the will and the glare he sent my way actually sent a chill down my spine.

The look he sent my way was one of hatred. Was it me he hated? Or was it the idea of going to a party with me? It hurt to think these things and have him look at me like this. He has never showed such a face to me before.

After I finished speaking with Natsu and Romeo, they left and I rushed inside.

"Mom, I need some cloth."

"Cloth?" My father questioned.

"What are you planning to do with it?" My mom asked.

"It's for a party I am going to," I said while holding up the invitation.

My parents were clearly shocked but gave me some cloth anyway. Now I was sitting in my room trying my best to sew something decent enough to wear to the party. My mind was set and I was determined to do this right.

"I will become the best partner and then he wont be able to complain," I said speaking to myself while smirking.

~The next day at the greenhouse~

I pulled out the dress that I made last night and showed it to Natsu.

"Behold," I said but before I could continue Natsu instantly shot it down.

"Rejected,"

"Wow, how cruel," Mirajane said.

"What a thing to say," Levy added.

"Natsu sure has guts to take Lucy to a party," Gray chimed in.

"He told me it was just a job, I didn't know that he would make Lucy suffer by taking her to a party," Erza said.

"It's not going to be that kind of party," Natsu explained. "Your always over doing things,"

"Where is this party?" Mirajane wondered.

"Well it's a birthday party, and it's for a man named Laxus Dreyar," I said pulling out the invitation.

"Lucy, my driver will pick you up after school, you are to leave with him." Natsu informed. "We urgently have to get the measurements for your dress."

"But what about-"

"I thought that I told you that I am the employer and that this is a part of the job,"

He sent the same glare as earlier towards me and I flinched for a second.

"Okay then, _boss." _

"I'm glad that you understand," Natsu said walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I plopped down into one of the chairs and sighed.

"Lucy, no need to worry," Mirajane started.

"It's fine, I'll be just fine if I work hard enough," I returned thinking silently about what I had gotten myself into. "By the way, what's the difference between a festival and a party?"

Everyone sweat dropped as Gray chuckled finding this humorous.

"So that's what you were worried about," Mirajane stated.

"Oh Lucy, when you go to the party, I think it would be best if you didn't speak," Levy said and that was a huge blow to my ego.

"That's harsh Levy," I said under my breath.

~After school at the dress shop~

I was leaning against the wall for support as the woman took my measurements. I covered my mouth with my left hand to stifle the laugh that tried to escape.

"Please Ms. Heartfilia, don't move," she asked politely.

"I'm sorry its just that when you hands touch my sides it tickles." I told her.

"But I can't measure you correctly like that,"

"Okay, I will try my best," I said raising my arms in the air and fighting all the urges to squirm.

She quickly wrapped the tape measure under my bust and I couldn't help but explode in a fit of laughter.

Downstairs in the lobby were two people standing and talking when they heard my laughing.

"Who is that laughing?" the one man asked.

"That is Ms. Heartfilia, this was requested by Natsu-sama," the other man said.

I was panting heavy with my back against the door. I was just recovering from another fit of laughter. My face was blue from the lack of oxygen that I was not able to suck in while laughing.

"Sorry," I commented as she watched me from across the room.

Suddenly the door I was leaning on opened up from behind me and I landed into someones arms.

"I'll help you get your measurements," this man said.

"Oh thanks," I said nervously.

"Wait," I looked down to see that I was only in my undergarments and a blush spread over my face. "Get the hell out!" I shouted throwing a kick his way, but he blocked it.

I was shocked that someone other than Natsu was able to do that. He smirked down at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct? From Fairy tail at Magnolia university right? Your famous," He said circling around me like I was some kind of prey.

"Really?" I asked as he stood behind me.

"Okay, so let's get her measurements," he said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I said feeling uneasy under his touch.

"You sure are struggling violently." He said in a low voice.

"Struggling?"

"I wonder if Natsu has been domesticating you properly," I turned to him with wide eyes, what was he talking about?

"Now time for the measurements,"

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11 The party

It was time for the party as Lucy made her way down the steps to where Natsu was waiting. He turned at the sound off her white satin shoes clicking down as she walked down. His eyes widened at the sight that was in front of him. She wore a white silk dress that flowed like liquid down her body and the bodice showed her assets well without revealing to much as one side was strapless while the other had a thin strap that wrapped around her cream like shoulder and had a flower sewn onto it. Her hair was let loose in long blond waves that cascaded down her back with her bangs pulled to the side and a blue lilac placed behind her ear to match the one on her strap.

"Good evening," she said sheepishly.

"Yes," was all Natsu could reply to the vision of beauty that stood in front of him.

"W-what's with the look," Lucy asked nervously. "Do I look weird?"

Lucy felt so out of place in this huge mansion and wearing such luxurious clothes. She felt really self conscious under his gaze.

"No," he replied.

Lucy felt relieved and happy that all the hard work had actually paid off. She then remembered the weird guy that 'helped' in taking her measurements and she swore to herself that the next time she sees him that she was going to kick his ass.

"But, I just feel that things are going to go downhill from here." Natsu said effectively bring Lucy out of her own thoughts as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

They walked into the room where the party was taking place and Lucy couldn't help but gape at how beautiful it was. People were standing all around wearing gorgeous clothes, they stood on a red carpet that went from wall to wall. Tables were set up with white tablecloths and white curtains all around. The room was set with gold accents and the room just sparkled with it's beauty.

"What an incredible party," Lucy said mostly to herself.

"I need you to wait here while I greet some of the guests," Natsu informed her. "Please refrain from talking to anyone."

She wanted to reply but she bit her lip to hold in her comment. She felt bad with the way he was speaking to her, as if he really didn't want her to be there. She watched his back as he walked away wondering what was going through his mind for him to give her the cold shoulder and act as if they aren't friends.

Outside Gray was currently climbing over the gate to the mansion and as he jumped down, Erza had jumped right behind him and used him to soften the landing. Mirajane and Levy came next then came Gajeel with a swift jump and landed next to everyone.

"We need to hurry to help Lucy," Erza said.

Lucy walked outside and onto the bridge that is on the property. She had never seen a house before that actually had their own bridge with a river running below. She felt so out of place as she looked up at the night sky. She enjoyed watching the blanket of golden stars that shimmer in the night. She rest her chin in the palm of her hand against the wall of the bridge and let out a sigh.

"It sure is peaceful out here. It doesn't look like it's going to be fun though judging by the atmosphere," She spoke to herself. "And I am by myself surrounded by people I don't know because Natsu is busy with greeting guests."

"That's right, but Natsu is probably fed up with the huge crowd that has come," A voice spoke from behind Lucy.

She turned to see the same guy that helped with the measurements standing there.

"You're...why are you here?" she asked confused to why this man was once again near her.

"Why, you ask? I'm the guest of honor for this night," he replied.

"S-so...you're...Laxus Dreyar?" she asked pointing at the blond man standing in front of her. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar that ran down his eye and a smirk placed across his face. Despite the fact that he was kind of stand-offish, he was still rather handsome.

"So your Natsu's girlfriend aye?" he said more like a statement then a question.

"Since your his partner that must mean your his girlfriend."

she felt her heart speed up and it felt like her soul had left her body and was now spiraling through space.

"How could that be possible? I'm doing this for money,"

"That means that your Natsu's unrequited love, poor thing." he said glancing up at the stars.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"So what do you think of Natsu?" he asked her and she could tell that he was now trying to tease her.

"Listen to what I am saying!" She countered.

"But I feel sorry for you as well, being loved by a novice like him."

He had a smirk on his face and she felt her blood boil at the way he was talking about her friend. She ran up to him, pulled her dress up to her knee's and kicked him in the face. He landed on his ass on the floor as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Never call my greatest rival a novice! My soul purpose is to beat him! That's why he obviously can't be in love with me." she said her voice lowering at that last part.

"Shall we put that to the test then?" he asked standing up. "If I try something on you here, and Natsu gets angry for real then that would mean that he's in love with you." he whispered the last part for only Lucy to hear.

Little did she know that standing in the doorway just a few feet away was Natsu with his deadly glare set straight on Laxus. Laxus then grabbed Lucy by the arms and pulled her towards him. She felt like time went slow as she closed her eyes and braced herself for what she didn't want. She internally screamed at herself to do something but she was frozen in place.

She felt something warm wrap around her waist and when she opened her eyes she spotted Laxus on the ground once more. She turned her head to see the most horrid look on Natsu's face. It look like hatred mixed with rage and fear. His arm was still around her waist as Laxus looked up at her still smirking.

"See? What did I tell you?"

Lucy was internally scolding herself for even debating what this guy was saying. Lucy's thoughts were all over the place. He...loves...me? No there is no way that's true. But what if he does? Get a grip, it can't be true. At that moment she noticed that Natsu still had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She started to panic inwardly and gasped.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked her when he noticed her cherry red face.

Out of no where Lucy punched him right in the face and sent him flying. Her thoughts were still going crazy, her head was spinning.

"Lucy," Natsu said as he reached out to me.

"Don't touch me!" she scolded.

Natsu's eyes widened as she turned and bolted back into the house. Natsu couldn't bring words to describe how he felt as he watched her run away from him.

"She hates you now," Laxus snickered.

"What did you say to her?" Natsu demanded.

Laxus just smirked at him, enjoying the entertainment. Lucy had found and dark room in the mansion and hid herself. She didn't want to be with anyone. She was desperately trying to calm herself down.

"I'm going back, but why did I run in the first place?" she asked herself.

As she stood up from the desk she was hiding behind, she noticed a picture sitting on it.

"This is..." she said while looking of the picture of Natsu and Laxus when they were kids and there was a little girl in the picture that looked vaguely familiar.

"What are you doing entering my room without permission?" the sudden voice startled Lucy as she jumped up and quickly turned to see who was there.

"Laxus. I'm sorry," she said as she nervously fidgeted under his stare. "Before I knew what was happening, I found myself here."

"You claim to be Natsu's rival, is that true?" he asked walking towards me.

"That's right,"

"Do you really think so? I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe that Natsu would be completely serious with a girl like you."

"And what are you implying?" Lucy asked.

"Wouldn't it be better if you just wore pretty dresses and smiled happily?"

"Stop messing with me!" she threw punch at him but he managed to catch it.

"Natsu sure is useless, he's not disciplining his girlfriend." he then looked down at her with a smug look on his face. "Looks like I'll have to discipline you in his place."

Lucy's eyes widened in fear, she realized that something was seriously not right with this guy and he was no longer messing with her.

~Moments later, back at the party~

Natsu walked through the hall as he searched for Lucy. He could feel his heart aching at the scene that took place earlier and the look that she held in her eyes towards him. It hurt to see that look on her. He finally spotted her a short ways away. He approached her as she turned with an angry scowl on her face. Just then they heard clapping as they turned to see Laxus reenter the hall. People were shouting greetings all over the room towards him and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate this evening with me. I have one last wish before the night ends. I wish to play a game with all of you. It's a simple game of tag but in reverse. Instead of 'it' catching you, you have to catch 'it'." Laxus announced.

Lucy and Natsu simultaneously both had a cold chill run down their backs, knowing that this was not going to end well. People started to whisper about this game as they seemed to like the idea.

"You have to catch i't' and bring it to the goal however if 'it' manages to evade us and make it to the goal, 'it' wins. There will also be a grand prize for the winner. Now lets see who should be 'it'." he pretending that he was deep in thought as if debating who he wanted to be it. He then rose his hand and pointed at someone. "There, you in the white dress," he shouted and of course it just had to be Lucy.

"I am certain that she will accept," Laxus stated.

"Is this your idea of discipline? Making me look like a fool?" she mostly asked to herself.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Laxus added while narrowing his eyes.

He knew that she couldn't resist a challenge and he was using it against her.

"Lucy," Natsu started before I interrupted him.

"I accept!"

"Great, the goal is the rooftop of the mansion. You can only use the stairs. I'll give you thirty seconds...GO!"

Lucy took off running, determination set on her face. She kept telling herself that she will not lose. Her heels clicked as she ran and she realized that she couldn't run as fast as she normally could with what she was wearing.

"Don't worry, we wont hurt you," said one of the boys who managed to catch up to her.

"It's way too easy to catch a girl," another said.

Aggravation took over as Lucy threw off her shoes and flung them towards the boys making them fall in an attempt to dodge them.

"Natsu, forgive me," she said as she ripped off the bottom of the dress, till it was several inches above her knee's. She then charged towards the boys and kicked the one up front out of her way. The next received an elbow to the jaw, while another got knee'd in the face. She ran away fast as her friends came around the corner and spotted the pile of boys knocked out in the hallway.

"Lucy!" Era shouted trying to get her attention but Lucy was long gone.

"Maybe we didn't need to come," Gray stated as he pointed to the unconscious boys.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Mirajane giggled.

Lucy climbed the steps as fast as she could, panting along the way. It was easier to run now that the dress was shorted and she didn't have those heels on. She was aggravated with what Laxus had said to her. She should just wear pretty dresses and smile happily, yeah right. You have got to be kidding me, she thought to herself. She reached the landing on another floor as she looked both ways unsure of which way to go.

Suddenly a door opened behind her and two warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the dark room, covering her mouth in the process. Lucy tried to fight back the other person was stronger.

"Be quiet," the one who captured her said as she recognized the voice and stopped struggling.

"Natsu,"

"What are you doing Lucy?"

"What!" she shouted back feeling offended by the way he said that.

"Quiet or they will hear you!" he hissed as he covered her mouth once more.

They paused for a minute as they heard voices and footsteps pass by. Once it seemed like the were gone Natsu turned to her.

"What did Laxus say to you?" he questioned.

"Nothing!" she tensed at the question and Natsu did not fail to notice.

He pushed her against the wall, trapping her in-between his arms. His face was inches from her as a blush broke across her features, this time Natsu didn't notice. He was too upset about what happened earlier.

"Speak! This is an order from your employer!" he demanded.

Her mind took her back to the incident on the bridge. She replayed in scene by scene, scared of what he would say or do if she told him. Unable to take the pressure she screamed loudly as Natsu covered his ears and Lucy used her hands the grab the side of her head as the blush deepened on her face. Suddenly there were more voices as the two stilled in place.

"Shhhh, I just heard a scream." someone said.

"Yeah, it was nearby," another said.

"I'm going," Lucy said as she turned to leave out the door.

"Lucy," Natsu said as he grabbed her wrist gently. "I have managed a car just outside, just head home and I will take of everything else."

"I'm sorry Natsu, but if I go back now then I would be giving in to what he said," she pulled her hand from his as his eyes widened.

She pulled open the door and ran out, as Natsu slowly walked out after her. "Well I guess that leaves me no choice,"

He loosened the tie that was around his neck while a smile graced his lips. Lucy ran down a hall where four boys were standing looking for her.

"There she is!" one of them shouted but she kept running towards them.

She jumped gracefully over them as they watched in awe. "She flew!" one shouted as she landed just as well as she jumped.

A brunette boy started to run as he shouted towards her. He heard some noises behind him and when her turned to look the three other boys that were with him, were laying on the ground knocked out with Natsu standing in the middle.

"I'll take care of the small fry," Natsu said then a males scream could be heard through out the halls.

Lucy kept running, with all her might as she found another set of stairs and raced up them. She repeated in her head once more that she couldn't afford to lose. She didn't want to lose to this Laxus guy when Natsu is the one she really wants to challenge. If she lost to Laxus then she will never win against Natsu. She reached the top as she kicked down the door that led to the rooftop. Standing there as he clapped was Laxus with a devious smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations, you are the winner," he said still wearing that smile."What prize would you like?"

Lucy walked over to him and stopped when she was just a few feet away. Her feet felt good against the cold of the cement on the rooftop. It helped to stop the burning from all the running she was doing.

"Jewelry, a car, a villa?" he questioned.

"None of those," Lucy stated wrapping his fist into the soft fabric of her dress. "I won this game so...I want you to recognize me as Natsu's rival!"

Natsu was standing in the doorway once more watching the scene unfold between the two. Natsu was shocked, frozen in place at what she had just said.

"So it's about that," Laxus said shrugging his shoulders. "Very well then, Lucy-chan aye? You might be just the one."

Laxus was now inches from her face as she didn't back down. She held her position to show that he had no effect on her. She then felt to hands grab her arms and pull her backwards and into a firm chest. She looked up to see that it was Natsu who had pulled her away.

"We shall be taking our leave now," he said. "Good night Laxus and happy birthday."

They turned and walked towards the exit.

"How is Mirajane doing?" Laxus asked and that's when Lucy realized that it was Mirajane in the picture with them.

"She is doing well," Natsu answered.

"In that case, that is all." he said as he turned his back towards us and waved.

"Whats up with him?" Lucy asked Natsu as they walked out of the mansion.

"Me, Mirajane and him were all childhood friends."

"Really," she wondered how she never knew about him. "There is still a lot of things that I don't know about you,"

"Oh are you interested in knowing?" Natsu smirked as he became his normal self once again.

This side of Natsu, the teasing side, was the one she knew. She felt happy to see that he was back to normal.

"Of course not!" She shouted as she jumped several feet away with a blush evident upon her face.

"But I am," Natsu said then smiled again, a real smile. "What did Laxus say to you?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me," Natsu said as he watched her turn her back to him and start to walk away.

"I can't!"

"Tell me!"

"Stop being so persistent Natsu!"

"Just tell me,"

"Like I said, I can't!"

"Tell me,"

"Your really pushing your luck,"

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12 The race

It was another beautiful day, as I met up with all my friends at the greenhouse.

"Lucy," I heard someone calling from behind me. I turned around to see Erza standing there.

"Oh hey Erza," I greeted as she caught up with me.

"Did those wild animals hurt you yesterday at the party?" she asked me as I shook my head.

"No not really, but we did play tag though and it was a lot of fun,"

"Tag?" Erza asked raising a brow. "Of those boys even so much as hurt a hair on your head I will make them pay,"

"Stop being noisy so early in the morning," Gray yawned out as he approached. The next thing I knew was that Erza was no longer standing next to me but now she had kicked Gray in the face and sent him flying into the nearest tree.

"I'm sorry, I have said too much. Please forgive me," Gray choked out as I watched from afar. My friends sure can be violent.

"Good morning," I turned around to see Natsu standing just a few feet away and my mind started replaying the incident with Laxus last night and what he told me. Laxus's words kept repeating as I grabbed onto my head and screamed slightly. This was just too much to handle right now.

"Did something happen?" Natsu asked watching as I freaked out.

"Oh no it's nothing," I managed to say even though I knew that my face was crimson. "Nothing at all," I added while backing up then I quickly turned around and ran off.

"Natsu, what did you do to Lucy?" Erza asked. Her murderous aura was surfacing. She lifted a large boulder and threw it towards Natsu who dodged it without even glancing at her. "Damn you piss me off,"

I sat behind a tree not far from where we normally eat at. I hugged my knees into my chest wondering why I ran. What has gotten into me? Once again my mind played back the events of the almost kiss with Laxus and then the face Natsu made after he pushed Laxus away.

"Lucy," I felt the blood drain from my face as I turned to the side and saw Natsu standing there.

"Laxus said something to you at the party didn't he?" He asked looking down at me with, was that worry in his eyes?

"Yeah, I guess he did." I said turning to face the ground so that I wouldn't have to look at him.

"What did he say?" Natsu took a step closer and I flinched slightly.

"Well, actually he said..." I felt the heat returning to my face but it increased ten fold. It felt like I was on fire and I didn't want to talk to Natsu about this. I tried to tell him but the words just wouldn't come out. Why can't I just say it?

"What did he say?" Natsu asked once more, aggravation etched across his face.

"No it's not a big deal so don't worry about it," I said standing up and trying to act like I wasn't bothered by it. He just continued to stare at me clearly not buying my act. He said nothing though so I turned around and made my way over to my seat.

"Lucy, tea is served," Mirajane stated as she sat it down in front of me. I thanked her as I took a sip.

"Was a wild animal bothering you?" Erza questioned with a harsh glare set on Natsu.

"Don't worry Lucy, we are here for you and if you need someone to talk to just let any of us know," Mirajane added as she gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys," I said. Natsu ignored the glare Erza was sending his way.

"And who does wild animal refer too?" Natsu asked looking over at me.

"You of course," Erza answered. I started laughing to cover up my confusion but it didn't work too well. You could tell it was fake.

"She called you a wild animal Natsu," I said still pretending to laugh.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Gray asked noticing the awkwardness the hung around me. I stopped laughing as I looked at the hands that were in my lap. What is wrong with me? Why does this bother me so much?

"Oh yeah Lucy," Mirajane said catching my attention. "Shall we all go on vacation this time?" she asked. "How about Europe, there is great shopping there and we could forget all the unpleasant things. And then I could get you, Erza and Levy to wear all sorts of cute dresses. We can take the guys to help carry all our stuff, "

"Oi! Don't decide things on your own!" Gray shouted jumping to his feet. "Even under normal circumstances I hate organized trips so what makes you think I would be willing to go with you? If we are going anywhere though, it should be on a survival trip through the jungle. And we will all have to camp out too."

"Denied," Erza stated.

"If we go on a trip through the jungle it shouldn't be for survival, it should be to observe all the animals in the environment and to learn about the plants and animals that live there," Levy chimed in.

"No what we should do is go on a world music trip and go to all the best concerts all over the world," Gajeel added. Soon everyone started to argue among each other about who had the better idea for a vacation.

"Stop with the whole shopping crap, that's only for women!"

"Don't mess with my dreams!"

"We will NOT go camping out there in the dangerous jungle!"

"I am also against the whole surviving the jungle thing,"

"Well I am not going on a vacation just to learn!"

"The music tour is definitely out of the question!"

I watched as all my friends excluding me and Natsu were in the middle of the greenhouse arguing and fighting with each other. It turned into an all out battle with so many people yelling that it was hard to tell who was saying what.

"Come on now, let's not fight. I am sure we could come up with something that everyone would like," I said in an attempt to calm them down.

"No way!" They all turned to me and shouted. Natsu had sat down and started to drink his tea.

"How about this then," he paused as he waited to get everyone's attention. "Shall we have a contest and whoever wins decides where we go?"

"In that case that it's obvious that you would be the winner Natsu," Levy stated.

"If I win then I will hand my decision over to the runner-up since I don't really care where we go," he took another drink of his tea before turning to me. "But if I do win, you will tell me what it was that Laxus told you,"

"Eh?" I said a little surprised at the outcome.

"You may be able to run away from me but can you run away from a challenge?" I bit my lip thinking that I hated this predicament.

"Of course not!" I stated jumping from me seat as I glared at him.

"So basically Natsu is using this to get some information out of Lucy?" Gray said watching them from the other side of the table.

"Alright so the contest will be tomorrow, lets go over the details Natsu," Erza informed.

~Later~

"So it will start at the greenhouse, you just need to run one lap around the school grounds and back here of course. First person back wins, simple as that." Erza stated. "However, this time we will have a handicap."

"Handicap?" Gray asked.

"Levy, you will be riding a mountain bike, and I will be running normally. Mirajane will be using roller blades, while Gray and Gajeel carry weights.

"Why did it have to be something like this?" Gray asked.

"Where did you even get something like this?" Gajeel asked pointing to the huge statue on his back that him and Gray had to race with.

"Lucy, you shall also have weights but not as large as the others," Erza informed. I took a look at the bands that were around my wrist, they were heavier than the looked but not as heavy as one would think and definitely not enough to hold me back. I glanced over and noticed that there was someone sitting in a chair, tied to it and they were wearing some weird robe like thing with a hood that completely covers the head and has two holes cut out for the eyes. Charcoal eyes locked onto mine as I gasped.

"Natsu?" I stared at the person in disbelief as Erza approached. "Isn't this going overboard?"

"Natsu is a monster, this has to be done," she said in a tone that suggested that she thought this was a normal thing to do.

"Erza shows no mercy," Gray added.

"There shall be variations in the start times. Gajeel, Gray and Mirajane will start first. Then 30 seconds later me, and Levy will start. Lucy you will start after one minute and Natsu will be two minutes. Understood?" Erza asked looking at each of us.

We all got behind the starting line as we were ready for when it was time for us to start.

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13 Thick headed

**A/N: I am extremely sorry about the late update! I have been so busy with my other stories that I kind of neglected this one. Please forgive me! Now hopefully that I finished my other story 'The magic shop' maybe now I can spend more time on updating this story. Let me know what you think of the latest chapter. Once I finish this I will be starting another story. Please, if you don't mind, go to my profile and read my plans for future stories. Let me know which one you think I should start first. Which ever gets the most votes will be the one! Thanks so much! You guys are always way too good to me! Also, don't ask me how all these places suddenly popped up in the story when the race was 'supposed' to be around the school. A lot of weird things happen this chapter. Things that make you wonder how they did it! And some of these events are a little weird but that's what makes it interesting! XD**

* * *

"GO!" Erza shouted as Gray, Mirajane and Gajeel took off first. They ran until they could no longer see the others, then nodded and split up. Each running their own way into the tree's. Now Erza and Levy ran off as the 30 second mark passed. I was left standing and waiting for the one minute mark. I looked over to see Natsu in his restraints and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Sorry about that, I think it's a bit much," I apologized. "I guess I will hold back a little or else this wont be fair."

"There is no need for that. I am still number one after all," he said still as confident as ever.

"It's kind of annoying hearing you say that even though you are in the get up but it's also quite funny," I chuckled.

"More importantly, don't forget your promise, Lucy." The smile left my face as I remembered that detail. "You will tell me what Laxus said to you."

"I know and I wont go easy just because you have a handicap!" I readied myself because the minute mark was approaching. I took off running as fast as I could once my time came, trying to put as much distance between me and him as I could while he was still behind.

Erza and Levy will keeping pace with one another but stopped just a short ways up. Erza pulled out a walkie talkie from her pocket as she turned it on.

"Are you there?" she asked into the device.

"Yes Mirajane here," she answered Erza.

"We only have a short time before Natsu will be able to run," she informed.

"Great, we will commence operation obstruction shortly," Mirajane replied. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, everyone is in place and waiting for the signal."

The two minute mark was just signaled. Natsu strained against the straps that held him to the chair and they suddenly broke under the pressure. He snapped the ropes that tied his hands together and pulled off the mask and cloth that was wrapped around him.

"It's time," he said as he took off running.

Erza and Levy were sitting in the bushes as they waited for Natsu to pass. Sitting in the middle of the trail was a large metal basket, propped up with a stick and had a weight sitting under it.

"Who would fall for such a trick? This is one of those kinds you see in the old cartoons," Levy commented but was instantly shushed by Erza.

Natsu came running up the road and stopped when he came to the basket. He peeked inside then climbed in as Erza pulled the rope attached to it making the stick fall and the basket trap Natsu under it.

"WHAT! He actually fell for it!" Levy whisper shouted as she stared in complete shock. She didn't realize that Natsu could be such an idiot.

"Now it's time for the real punishment," Erza smirked deviously as she pulled a metal bat from out of nowhere. Levy feared the look that Erza currently had on her face. "This should slow him down,"

Erza immediately began to bang the metal bat against the metal basket, as the noise was enough to make someones ears bleed. Levy was standing several feet away, scared of how it seemed like Erza was enjoying this way too much.

"This basket is made of a special type of alloy and can not be broken easily!" She shouted as she laughed maniacally. At that moment, the basket split in two as Natsu stood in the middle. "B-but how?"

Natsu just glared at them before turning around to continue the race.

"Fine the first attempt failed, onto phase two!" she shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Roger that," Mirajane said sweetly.

Natsu was running down another path when he came upon a picture of Lucy laying on the ground on top of a pile of leaves. He stopped his run and leaned over to grab the photo. When he stood back up, he dusted the picture off, removing any dirt that gathered on it from being on the ground. He didn't notice that Mirajane was smirking in the bushes. She gripped on a rope tightly then pulled as the ground under Natsu disappeared and he fell into a giant hole.

"I can't believe he fell for it, but at least it worked." Mirajane smiled quite amused with how things turned out. "I hired some workers to dig this hole 50 meters deep, there is no way he could get out of that!"

Natsu then shot out of the hole as if he could fly and landed perfectly on his feet. Mirajane gaped at him with her mouth dropped open. "No way," she said in shock.

"If you'll excuse me, I am in a hurry." And with the Natsu took off once more. Leaving a stunned Mirajane behind.

"This is point B, he escaped ready the next point," she announced.

"Sorry, not gonna happen," Gajeel responded. "I am no longer interested in doing this. I think I am just going to take a nap."

"What! What do you mean, get your butt up and help!" but before Mirajane could even finish her sentence Gajeel was already asleep.

I continued to run, I had gotten pretty far but couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. I had yet to find any of my friends running. Could they really be that far ahead?

Now Mirajane and Gray met up at the next point. Gray was holding a large black remote in his hand while a smirk crossed his features.

"Alright! It's time to launch the special Lucy-robot!" He pushed the button on the remote as the tree's parted revealing a huge robot. Dust trailed behind it as it headed in Natsu's direction.

"How is that supposed to resemble Lucy?" Mirajane asked while sweat dropping. The mouth of the robot opened to reveal something that looked like a canon.

"Missiles launch!" Gray shouted pressing another button. The canon shot out what looked like balls of some sort towards Natsu. He skillfully dodged each one as he jumped into the air.

"This is not Lucy," He stated as he flew towards the weird looking robot. He successfully landed a kick to the forehead of the robot as its red eyes started to blink and it fell backwards. Natsu landed gracefully back onto the ground as Mirajane and Gray watched in awe. What kind of man is he? Mirajane regained her composure quickly as she pushed a button on a remote that she had hidden somewhere. A net flew out of the tree nearest Natsu and caught him by surprise.

The net lifted, raising him off the ground. Mirajane and Gray stepped forward and laughed at the captured Natsu.

"This net was imported from America. It is unbreakable." Right as Mirajane was bragging about how good the net was, Natsu reached forward and ripped the net straight down the middle. Natsu landed swiftly on the ground as he glared at Mirajane and Gray. The trembled in silent fear, Natsu could be really scary. And not only that but he was some kind of monster with super human strength.

"I don't know what all of you are trying to pull, but did you really think you could stop me with such a weak handicap? And such worthless attempts to trap me? The idea that you guys actually thought that it would work is hilarious. You all should be comedians." At that he continued to run. Gray lifted his arms and placed them behind his head. He didn't really want to do any of this in the first place. Mirajane was upset that Natsu made fun of her.

"You have got to be kidding me! What kind of man is he?!" She pulled out the walkie talkie, once again from who know's where. "Erza, this is Mirajane. No luck here."

"Okay Natsu, now it's time for me to get serious." Erza had a dark look upon her face. She looked utterly sinister.

Erza and Levy were hiding behind a huge boulder as they waited for Natsu. Levy peaked her head over the boulder as she glanced at the waterfall in front of her. Erza followed suit as she could be seen over the large rock. The sound of the waterfall blocked their conversation from anyone being able to over hear them.

"Since when did a waterfall get here?" Levy asked. To this day, the things that money could make possible still astounded her.

"The word impossible is not is the Fairy Tail dictionary." Erza explained. They watched as Natsu approached the waterfall. At his approach several alligators floated to the top of the water, causing it to ripple where their eyes poked through. Natsu leaped through the air as the alligators jumped towards him in an attempt to bite him. Landing smoothly each time, he used the heads of the alligators as stepping stones to cross the lake and get to the other side.

Erza ground her teeth together as she watch Natsu escape another of her traps. Levy was more was amazed at what Natsu was able to accomplish.

"This isn't over yet!" Erza yelled but the waterfall drowned out her voice as she watched Natsu's form disappeared. Natsu was now racing up the edge of a cliff. Going in speeds that were unfathomable. His hair was pushed backwards by the force of the wind as he made his way up. Suddenly a boulder dropped from the edge of the cliff and was falling straight towards him. Mirajane and Gray were waiting at the top of the cliff, throwing boulder after boulder down towards Natsu.

Natsu leaped over the edge after dodging each boulder they sent his way. He landed right in front of Gray and Mirajane as he held the largest boulder they dropped down, above his head. A dark smirk formed on Natsu's face and the color drained from Gray and Mirajane's features. He threw the boulder up into the air, scaring the life out of Mirajane and Gray until it landed a few feet behind them with a loud thud. Mirajane collapsed to her knee's as relief flooded her. She really thought the boulder was going to land on her.

Natsu ran off, continuing the race as Mirajane jumped up upset that nothing was working. Lucy did not want to tell Natsu whatever he was asking her and she wanted to make sure that she wasn't forced to do something that she didn't feel comfortable with. A rumbling noise reached Mirajane and Gray's ears. They turned around to see that the same huge boulder that Natsu threw towards them had started to roll. And it was heading straight for them. They both started to scream as they ran as quickly as possible to get away from it.

Natsu now came to a rope bridge hanging across a steep drop. The bridge swayed in the wind the blew through the canyon. He didn't even hesitate as he quickly started to cross it. In the middle of the bridge, lying asleep, was a large blue lion. As if sensing Natsu's presence, the lion lifted its head and locked eyes with him. It pulled itself onto all four as its eyes never left Natsu. Natsu glared at beast, wordlessly telling it to move aside. The beast glared back as if challenging Natsu.

Erza and Levy watched from the other side of the bridge, waiting for them to make a move.

"You need an animal, to take down an animal!" Erza declared as she laughed maniacally. The beast roared as Natsu held eye contact, never faltering. Natsu narrowed his eyes, as the beast suddenly flinched. Sweat started to run down the lions fur as it trembled. Even the mighty king of the jungle was no match against the fearsome Natsu. Erza and Levy watched as Natsu approached the lion. It dipped it's head down as Natsu started to stroke it's fur. The lions furry blue tail started swaying back and forth as it purred lightly against Natsu's touch.

"Happy," Natsu said but he was too far for Erza or Levy to hear what he said.

"What the hell!" Erza shouted.

"Natsu must be the dominant male," Levy smirked at her own joke.

"Stop making jokes this is serious! Time for the final part of the plan!" Erza pulled out a large remote that had a huge red button in the middle with a skull and cross bones on it. Levy's eyes widened as she looked at it. Fearing how far Erza and Mirajane were really willing to take this. "And now for the finishing blow!"

She pushed the giant red button. A large explosion could be heard through out the canyon as it echoed off the walls. The bridge started to shake as Natsu and the lion Happy looked around. Another explosion sounded off as they bridge started to collapse. Natsu and Happy were still on that bridge. Erza watched as the bridge and most of the other side of the cliff fell into the canyon. Clouds of dust filled the air making it hard to see as Levy heard Erza cackle at the scene.

"I think he is really dead this time," Levy was in a state of shock. She didn't understand how Erza was willing to push it so far. Does she really believe that Natsu would be able to survive such a thing? Why else would she go to such lengths to stop him?

"Levy, do not misunderstand. I did not want to take it this far but he left me no choice. The battle is over and he fought well. Natsu we shall never forget you." Erza started to form some sort of grave stone for Natsu as more laughs escaped her lips. Levy was truly worried that her friend had lost it. "Serves that idiot right!" She shouted into the canyon. She stuck her tongue out and pulled her right eyelid down as she mocked Natsu.

"Erza...your really starting to scare me."

The dust finally started to settle as the noticed a large shadow forming in it. As it fully settle they saw that it was Natsu and he was carrying the large blue lion in his arms and walking towards them. The lion had tears in its eyes as its life had flashed before its eyes just moments ago. It trembled under Natsu's strong grip.

"This can't be real!" Erza shouted. "How could he have survived that explosion!" So she really did have the intention to kill him Levy thought.

"What is with this guy?" Levy questioned. He proved to be more like an alien each time. There was no way possible that he was human. Natsu sat the lion down next to them as he continued to run.

I was still running. Having no clue to what was going on and still confused as to what happened to my friends. I glanced to the side to see that Natsu was now running next to me. How did he catch up to me? Why does he want to know so badly that he would go to such extremes? Flashbacks of the night played in my head. Remembering how close he got to me when we were alone in that room. How my heart was pounding. I stared at him lost in thought. He watched me from the corner of his eyes.

"I'll be going ahead then." His pace quickened as he passed me, pulling me from my thoughts. "Miss rank two."

"I wont be beaten!" I shouted grinding my teeth in aggravation. I pushed myself further passing him slightly. He just ran faster, passing me once more. I watched his form as it disappeared over the hill in front of me. Why? Why did he need to know so badly?

Erza, Mirajane, Levy and Gray all met up back in the forest. They were panting and out of breath. The spirits were down since none of their attempts worked.

"That man is seriously not human." Levy stated. She seemed to be the only one surprised by everything that Natsu was able to do. It was like everyone else already knew what he was capable of.

"I wont give up yet. Gray bring _that _out." She demanded.

"But,"

"Quit complaining and just do it!"

I approached the greenhouse. I opened the large dark wooden door to see Natsu standing at the table with his back to me. He turned around to face me as I entered.

"So lets hear it," That's right. I lost so I have to tell him. I gripped the shirt I was wearing, where my heart was. It was trying to beat its way out of my chest. The blood ran to my face as it exploded in a shade of red that could put Erza's hair to shame.

"I am going to say this only once!" I shouted, fighting through my frustrations. "You see...Laxus said that...that you..." Before I knew what was happening, Natsu had leaped towards me. His arms wrapped around me as we rolled into a tree. His back slammed against it. Natsu looked around to see the table that we normally eat at was split in two. And there, a few feet away from them was Gray. He was currently pulling a helmet off his head as he sat next to a motorcycle that lay on it's side. Skid marks, marred the pathway way. Natsu had released me and was now towering over Gray. A fierce expression on his face.

"N-Natsu, so you already finished?" Gray asked nervously. It was clear that Gray was using the motorcycle to cheat and try to win. Natsu stood over him, cracking his knuckles as he glared down at him.

"Gray," A fiery aura formed around Natsu as his eyes turned red and he looked like a demon. "Unforgivable!"

Natsu launched himself at the raven haired boy as they fought on the ground. I felt relief wash over me. I was saved. Thanks to Gray for cutting in at the right moment. The fighting died down as I looked to see Gray tied up in a weird angle that had to be painful.

"Lucy, please answer." Natsu was walking towards me, eyes determined and waiting for my answer. He sighed and lowered his head. "At least tell me this much. Did Laxus's words bother you that much? Your not in any trouble because of him are you?"

I could see my reflection in his charcoal eyes. There was something there that I didn't understand. "No, not really."

"Really? That's fine then." He smiled slightly. "You had me worried since you have been acting weird since the party. Forgive me for using such tactics to force you to tell me."

So he was worried about me all this time? All of this was for me? And he was even apologizing for it? I never noticed how weird things have gotten lately and it's only natural for him to worry. I know that if the situation was reversed, I would probably have done the same thing. But in spite of all that...I pictured that night once more. Remembering when he grabbed me by the waist. When he held my wrist. The feel of his warms hands. They were all so confusing. I have only been thinking of myself. Natsu turned and started to walk away. My chest ached. What have I been doing?

"Natsu, I'm sorry." He turned around to face me as he waited for me to continue. "I didn't tell you immediately because I was really shocked. It's because Laxus said something really strange. Laxus..." My face burned once more as I remembered what he said. Word for word. I don't think I'll even be able to forget it. "He said...that you might be in love with me!" I shouted out the last part. I just wanted to get it out.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. A slight blush coated his cheeks, but I had looked away and didn't notice. "But I know that couldn't possibly be true...right?" Natsu's shocked expression lightened. His eyes now looked like he was upset about something. "Because we are rivals after all. He sure is weird right? I'm glad to get that off my chest." I stretched as Natsu stared at me in disbelief. Why did he look like that? Was it something I said?

The others have finally entered the greenhouse and Mirajane and Erza punished Gray for the destroyed table. I laughed at my friends as we all talked and cleaned up. Natsu was still frozen in place, thinking to himself. Is it really possible? Could someone really be this thickheaded? He asked himself. He sighed before joining in and helping to clean up. I saw him glancing my way and I smiled at him, not knowing what I was doing to him.


	14. Chapter 14 Dog?

I am currently sitting first class on a plane. Everything is so nice and the view is astounding. Most of my friends sat at the front of the private jet while I sat several rows back. Natsu was sitting in the same row but across from me. He had a dark aura surrounding him and was in a bad mood but I was too excited to pay any attention. Everyone up front was whispering as they watched Natsu sulking in the back.

"Why is he in a bad mood?" Levy asked, getting the creeps from the aura he was producing.

"Does he not like where we are heading?" Gray asked Mirajane. She was the one who worked out the plans for the vacation.

"It was his idea to go to Hawaii." She replied.

"Then what's his problem?" Gajeel grumbled. He was getting annoyed at the constant mood changes that Natsu was going through. "Is he PMSing?" Our friends laughed at his joke. Little did I know how affected he was by my comment on the idea of him being in love with me. Even if I wasn't paying attention I could still feel the tension in the air around him. I wanted him to have fun on this vacation and enjoy himself.

"Hey Natsu," I called as he turned to face me. "Lets have fun, kay?" I smiled in hopes that my good mood would lighten his mood slightly. If anything he just seemed more annoyed.

"That's what I intend to do." Was all he said.

We were not in Hawaii. The ocean was a beautiful shade of blue as it reflected the light of the sun and looked golden. I couldn't wait to get into the water after we checked into the hotel.

"I made a dinner reservation for 7:30pm, until then you can do what you want," Natsu stated as he handed out the room keys.

"Lucy were should go sightseeing after we put our bags away. And there are a lot of places to shop at as well." Mirajane said and I readily agreed. Erza and Levy joined us. I found out the Gajeel had to meet with one of his fathers clients that was in town so he couldn't come and Gray wasn't interested in shopping so he decided to stay.

"What about you Natsu?" I asked turning to see him standing a few feet away now.

"I'm not in a very good mood so I'll be in my room."

"Come to think of it, you have seemed rather agitated today. Are you okay? I can get you some medicine or something." I offered.

"Who do you think caused it." His tone was cold, and accusing. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Never mind. It's nothing." He then walked off without saying another word. I started to feel guilty for reason I wasn't even sure of.

"So now we just need someone to take the bags up." Erza said as she gazed at Gray and Gajeel with an evil look. It was clear that they had no choice but to comply.

After we went sightseeing. There so many beautiful places. We took several pictures, visited the largest mall I have ever seen and left with way more bags than we could carry. Gray couldn't even see where he was walking, the boxes were staked too high. In the limo all the bags took up the entire trunk and most of the side of the limo. We were in heavy traffic as the sun started to set.

"Wow, today was so much fun!" I exclaimed. Everyone easily agreed with me even Gray who was deemed as the bag carrier the entire time.

"Yes it was and tomorrow we are going to visit Gajeel's villa on Maui island. There is a wonderful beach there." Mirajane explained. I couldn't wait to see it.

It was the next morning as we stood outside Gajeel's villa. It was gorgeous with palm trees everywhere and the backyard was the beach! I have never seen a house like this before. Gajeel walked a few feet ahead of us and stopped us before we got to the door.

"Hey, I'm apologizing in advance." I think this was the first time I have ever heard him apologize. But why was he?

"Is there something wrong with coming to the villa?" Natsu asked. Gajeel nodded.

"Why what's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked taking a step forward. Suddenly the door to the villa opened to reveal a girl around our age with blue hair just slightly darker that Levy's with deep blue eyes. Everything about this girl was blue. From her hair down to her clothes and shoes.

"I'm sorry, please forgive brother Gajeel. It is not his fault." The girl said. I never knew he had a sister. "It was mine. I was being selfish." She stepped forward as tears sprung from her eyes and she came closer. She was surrounded in a sparkly blue aura as she came closer. Very dramatic.

"Who is she Gajeel?" Levy asked, eyeing the girl up and down. You could tell that Levy didn't like the idea of Gajeel being around another girl. So in other words, she was jealous.

"She is the daughter of the client I told you about. Her name is Juvia Lockser." he explained.

"Lockser?" I said mostly to myself. Her eyes landed on Gray as they changed to the form of hearts. After that her eyes landed on me and narrowed. I felt a chill run over me as she glared. Suddenly her attitude changed once more.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't be happier! I was told that you will fulfill my wishes. You will become my family for the next two days right?" She clapped her hands in front of her as she mostly looked towards Gray. It was clear that she had taken a liking to him but she avoided looking at me after that.

"So Gajeel, we came all this way just to play house?" Gray asked. He thought that he had said it low enough for the girl not to hear but apparently she did because she dropped to her knee's and lowered her head in shame.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I am actually a burden on my family too. People don't really accept me. I guess the best way to word want I am saying is, I'm sorry that I was born." Juvia said and now everyone felt bad.

"Hey you! You should never apologize for being born! Everyone has a reason for living!" I shouted towards her.

"You really think so?" She smiled at me and I felt relieved. I don't like it when people look down on themselves.

"Yes! Of course!" I replied. "We shall become your warm and loving family."

"Okay then. I shall announce the family composition." She said as a gleam came to her eyes and a shadow formed across her face. "First Gajeel will be my big brother. This girl here with the blue hair will be the grandmother." She stated.

"Her name is Levy." Gajeel stated angrily.

"This man here with the raven hair shall be my uncle." She smiled at Gray as she looked towards him with hearts in her eyes. But she shook her head quickly and returned to what she was doing. It looked like she had some plan. "Brother Natsu shall be my father."

"Natsu you know her?" I asked. He nodded as Gajeel stepped forward.

"Should we tell them who she is?" Gajeel asked Natsu who shook his head.

"No, I don't think it's necessary."

"And my mother, the one who is married to my father shall be..." she glared at me as Natsu's head shot in my direction too. His eyes held something in them that I just couldn't place. I have seen that look more than once. "The red head over there!" Juvia shouted pointing at Erza.

"What!" Erza and Natsu shouted.

"That's a couple that is destined for divorce." Levy said. The tension rose and you could literally see sparks flying between those two.

"The white haired woman over there shall be my sister and for the final person." She walked towards me and stood a foot away. She looked at me for a long minute as I wondered what she was going to name me as. "You shall be the dog." She threw a head band with dog ears onto my head as my eyes widened.

"A dog!" I shouted in shock. This girl really wanted me to play the dog?

Afterwards we joined Gajeel in his villa in the living room. We were all sitting down talking.

"I'm sorry." Twice in one day Gajeel apologized. Must be a record. "Her parents are big clients of my fathers company and they asked if I could hang out with their daughter. They thought that she would like the idea of having seven friends to hang out with while she was here." He explained.

"It's fine Gajeel. We understand." Levy said, resting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I agree." Mirajane added.

"I guess I'll do it since you never really ask for anything from us." Gray stated.

"Yeah, there isn't much of a choice." Erza said clearly annoyed. Her eyes were shut as her foot tapped the floor steadily.

"I don't mind." Natsu said. "What about you...dog?" Natsu smirked.

"I will not abandon something that I started!" I announced in defiance. First he would call me miss rank two now it's dog. Can this get any better?

"Thanks," Gajeel grumbled.

"What a good girl. Such a good doggy." Natsu said as he started to pet my head. Since he was calling me a dog, might as well act like one so I growled at him in return and tried to bite him.

For dinner there was a beautiful assortment of food scattered all along the large dinning table. It had elegant plates, silverware, napkins and a beautiful table cloth laying on it. As we walked into the room I noticed that there were not enough chairs. There was one missing. I looked around to see if I could find an extra one when I notice a dog bowl sitting on the floor, several feet away with food placed in it. It had a few things of everything on the table thrown into it messily, and all mixed together. Like it was table scraps. This was not going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 15 Favors

"Um, Juvia, why is Lucy's food on the floor?" Levy asked. I already knew what the answer would be to that.

"Because she is the dog. Dogs must not eat at the table." Juvia said with a devious smirk. I guess I have to play along, for my friends.

"Well, at least it looks really good. Thanks for the food." I said putting on the best smile I could manage.

"Dog," Natsu said grabbing my attention. "Would you like to eat on fathers lap?"

"EH! Like I would dumbass!" I shouted. What kind of person does he think I am?

"Then," He grabbed his plate and fork and sat down next to me on the floor. "Then I will sit over here as well."

To say I was surprised is an understatement. Why would Natsu do something like that? I watched as he started to eat, thinking that maybe he can be a sweet guy at times. "What a strange guy."

"I'll eat over here too," Mirajane said taking the seat on the opposite side. Juvia glanced in our direction, she seemed upset.

"Juvia will head home now," She stood up and was getting ready to leave the table when Gajeel stood up.

"Juvia, you can sit on Gray's lap if you want." He stated. Gray choked on the food he was currently chewing. He used his fist to bang against his chest to pull it up.

"What!" Gray shouted once his throat was cleared. Gajeel looked at him, his eyes pleading for him to play along. "Fine."

"Really? Juvia can sit in Gray's lap?" She had hearts in her eyes. She was clearly fantasizing about something.

"Yeah," Gray said with a light blush coating his cheeks.

"Thanks so much! Can I sleep with you tonight then?" Juvia asked as all eyes widened around the table. Did she really just ask something like that?

"What!" Gray shouted once more. But a glance in Gajeel's direction had him sighing. "Fine, whatever."

"Oh by the way Grandma, for our trip to the beach tomorrow can you make all the arrangement's?" Juvia asked. She wore a brilliant smile on her face.

"What am I, a tour company?" Levy asked under her breath. She agreed and we finished eating. We were all having a rough time playing along with this Juvia girl..

After eating I took a walk while all my other friends talked in the living room.

"Sorry," Gajeel gruffed out once more.

"It's fine," Erza stated.

"Yeah at least it's only until tomorrow," Levy chimed in.

"By the way, where is Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she glanced around and didn't see me.

"She went for a walk." Levy said. "She sure is energetic."

"So the dog went for a walk without a leash huh?" Natsu smirked.

Walking along the beach, there was a beautiful sunset. Rays of gold, pink and orange cast its light upon the ocean making it look like liquid gold. The breeze felt good against the humidity in the air. I was still wearing the dog ears on my head as my feet made each crunch in the sand. A little ways ahead of my I saw Juvia standing with her back to me. I moved closer to see what she was doing when I saw an adorable family of three, standing there playing on the beach.

The daughter held each of her parents hands as the swung her back and forth. Cheers and laughter rung out of the little girls mouth as huge smiles spread over her parents lips. They seemed really happy. Juvia turned around, with a look on longing on her face. I felt a pang of guilt for a moment there as I looked at her.

"Oh hey Juvia!" I yelled her way, gaining her attention. She looked at me then turned back around. Watching the family as they continued to play. They were now making sand castles.

"I guess it must be lonely being so far from your family," I said. I could feel the depression radiating from her. It was truly sad. "So lets have fun tomorrow okay?"

"Does Lucy really think that Juvia is that type of person?" She asked, taking me by surprise. I didn't understand the meaning of her words. "Lucy must be the most stupid among the Fairy Tail if she thinks that." She started to walk away as I felt my temper rising.

"Hey, what's with that attitude!" I shouted at her back. "Are you a wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"Lucy is welcome to rat on Juvia. Juvia is confident in her ability to fool the others." I growled in frustration. How dare she talk about my friends like that! She just kept walking away as if what she said meant nothing.

~The next day~

Everyone was standing out front of the beach house, each carrying something to take to the beach. Everyone was wearing their swimsuits as I had yet to go out.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked as he waited impatiently.

"Is she worrying you?" Mirajane asked in a sing song voice.

"Not really," Natsu replied.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said as I walked out the front door. I was wearing a large, thick and heavy dog costume. It completely covered me and I was smoldering.

"Juvia prepared this costume for Lucy," Juvia exclaimed as she came out from behind me.

"Alright, lets ramp up the fun today!" I fist pumped. It wasn't going to be easy but I won't give up. Everyone seemed to be upset about something as we walked through the sand. "Come on guys, don't look so down. Isn't the weather great? Let's be cheerful and enjoy our time!"

"Dog, Juvia forgot to mention this but dogs don't talk." Juvia said. I bit my lip in aggravation but held myself back. I started to bark instead of talking. If she wants me to act like a dog, fine then I will.

"What's wrong Lucy? Your unusually fired up today." Natsu commented as he came up on the side of me. I barked in response. "You can talk to me normally." He stated.

"Since we are playing as her family then we might as well try to get along with her." I said.

"I really don't think that she wants to get along with us," Natsu added.

"I don't think that's true," I stated.

We arrived at our spot on the beach and set up. After sometime we all formed two lines that faced one another. We tossed the ball back and forth hitting it as if we were playing volley ball.

"I managed to get a yacht and scuba equipment so that we can go scuba diving." Levy informed. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Grandma," Juvia stated emphasizing the name.

"Smile Levy, smile!" I yelled towards her. The ball flew towards Juvia as a gleam sparked in her deep blue eyes.

"Here dog!" She spiked the ball as it flew over my head and landed several feet away. I chased after it as a smirk formed on her lips. Throwing the ball back it went towards Natsu who hit it and then it went towards Erza. Erza hit it as it flew towards Juvia.

"Here Juvia!" She said giving her the heads up. As the ball was a little ways away, Juvia dropped her hands and walked away. She walked towards Natsu and threw her arms around him. Her eyes flew towards me for a second before she turned to face him.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty!" She pouted. Natsu glanced down at her with a knowing look before he agreed to get a drink. I ran over towards the cooler and grabbed out a water bottle. Running back I held it out towards Juvia who glared at me. Juvia reluctantly accepted the water before making me set up an umbrella for her to sit under. Then she made me rub sun block on her, then I gave her a back massage. She just kept coming up with tasks for me to do.

"What has gotten into Lucy?" Erza asked as all my friends watched as I waited on Juvia hand and foot.

"You got to admit that she was already like a dog in some ways." Gray chimed in causing Erza to smack him on the back of the head where a lump instantly started to form.

I was rubbing Juvia's shoulders as I saw my friends conversing with one another. Juvia lowered her head.

"Whats Lucy's objective?" She asked in a whisper, making sure the others couldn't hear. "Why is Lucy following Juvia around, listening to Juvia? Why didn't Lucy rat Juvia out?"

"Well, as your family, I decided that I wanted to spend the day trying to get along with you." I answered.

"Juvia doesn't want that, this isn't a game."

"No, I made a promise and I want to get along with you." I said.

"Fine, bring Juvia 100 coconuts and she will think about it." She hugged her knee's and rested her chin on them.

"You going to try to get along with me if I do that right?" I asked, hopeful. She quietly agreed and I stood up. Full of determination. I walked off to fetch the coconuts. I wasn't going to give up.

"Whats Lucy doing?" Natsu asked Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't know," She answered him. The others walked over and stood above Juvia who was still sitting on the blanket.

"Yes, what did you send Lucy to do now?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"That's right, it's always Juvia's fault. As Juvia thought, no one wants her around. Juvia shall take her leave then." Standing up she turned around to walk away.

"That's not true Juvia," Gajeel grunted. With having to look after this client made him after to speak more than he usually does, and he doesn't like it. "Bunny-girl should be back soon."

"Bunny-girl?" Juvia raised an eyebrow at Gajeel.

"He means Lucy," Levy added. Juvia smirked before answering.

"Juvia wonders about that." Juvia's eyes widened as she saw me charging towards her. There was a large basket on my back filled with the 100 coconuts that she had requested. Slamming it down in front of her, I panted.

"How is this? I managed to get all 100." I said.

"Lucy, you ran off to get that?" Levy asked, shocked. Juvia approached me with a frown upon her face.

"Juvia has one more thing to ask of Lucy," Lifting my head, Juvia leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Okay! Got it!" I pulled myself up to stand straight. "And with that we will get along right?" I asked once more.

"Hey what are you getting Lucy involved with?" Erza asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped forward.

"Juvia just asked a favor, that's all."

"What kind of favor?" Erza asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's fine Erza," I said.

"But Lucy,"

"We are family after all so lets try to get along with one another." I added.

"Then I shall come to help you," Levy said.

"No but thank you Levy, I'm fine." I answered.

"Lucy please," Levy started but Natsu interrupted her.

"Stop Levy, we all know how stubborn Lucy is. There is no use trying."

"Then at the very least tell us what she requested." Levy pleaded.

"No it's not a big deal," I answered.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, I removed the dog suit. I leaped into the cool water as the waves lapped against my skin. I swam towards the largest rock the jutted out of the water. I could see the red flowers that grew on top of it and smiled.

"There it is!" I cheered. Scaling the rock, the hard surface was hot to the touch from the suns rays beating down on it all day. I was almost to the top, as my hand reached out to grab the flower. My hand clasped around it but at that moment, the part of the rock that my foot rested on to keep me standing broke. I was falling towards the cold water once more. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the fall that never came. Something warm wrapped around my wrist holding me up. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was Natsu. He had saved me.

"Natsu!"

"For someone as stubborn as you, following you secretly is the only way," He chuckled.

"Well, then thank you." I smiled up at him as he returned the gesture. Showing the toothy grin that I rarely get to see. I was amazing how his true smile could light up his entire face and make you feel happy. It makes you want to smile too.

"Your welcome," He started to pull me up. Right when I reached the top, Natsu fell backwards resulting in my landing on top of him. My hand rested on his warm chest as our wide eyes met. His face turned a light shade of pink that matched his hair as I giggled.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," He lowered his head and hid his eyes from me.

We were now back at the beach house as Natsu and I approached Juvia. Lifting my arm, I handed her the vase full of the pretty red flowers that sat on the rock I was scaling.

"Here, this is what you asked for right? I had a little help from Natsu though." I said. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed my hand away. She stood up and stormed out of the room leaving everyone speechless. I jumped up as I watched her leave.

"Wait!" I yelled after her. She ran out into the hall and saw Levy and Gajeel standing down some.

"So Gajeel are you staying with us today?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well, Juvia is supposed to be leaving today so I guess so," He answered.

"Sorry Grandma but Juvia was thinking of bringing Gajeel back to her villa," Juvia snickered. Her face distorted with what you could call hatred. "Juvia and Gajeel will be together during the entire vacation." She added as she grabbed onto his arm. Levy's eyes widened as her head lowered. I went looking for Juvia to see what was wrong when I noticed them standing down the hallway. I could see that Levy was upset, and Gajeel didn't look to happy either. I saw Levy as her head shot up, tears were in her eyes as he lips parted. I knew what was coming next. Erza was known for her singing voice and how much it could hurt the ears but Levy on the other hand, once she became upset her wails had the same effect as Erza.

"Oh no." I ran towards Juvia, knowing that she had no idea about what was about to happen. Levy's mouth opened more and she took a deep breath. I made it to Juvia and placed my hands over her ears. Then came the ear splitting noise. I wanted to rip my ears off from my head. It hurt so bad. Everyone had fallen to their knee's, trying their best to block out the sound. When it finally stopped my head was spinning. Dizziness took over as I felt my body swaying.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu said as he ran towards me. Placing in his hands on my shoulders, he tried to wake me. "Her ears."

Juvia looked up and realized what had happened. She quickly pushed me away and Natsu was pushed as well since he was still behind me. I landed in his lap as I wished for the room to stop spinning.

"What are you plotting?" Natsu accused.

"But," Juvia started.

"Juvia," She turned to the side to see that the others were picking themselves off the floor. Gajeel was helping Levy up. I managed to calm down somewhat but my head was still spinning. I placed my hand on her shoulders as I watched the room steadily spin.

"A-are you o-okay?" I asked as best I could. "T-this isn't g-good, I c-can barely h-hear. N-nod your h-head i-if your o-okay." I said. After watching me for a second she nodded slightly but enough that I was able to see. "R-really? T-thank goodness."

Juvia reached out and pinched my cheeks, pulling them outwards then pushing them in. Letting them go she turned in the other direction so that he back faced everyone.

"I concede defeat. You win, I'm sorry." She commented. I cocked an eyebrow as I watched her. The spinning was finally coming to a stop and my vision and hearing was improving.

"What?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about. Warm hands pulled the dog ears from my head as I glanced up. I saw Natsu smiling down at me, that same smile that makes me feel warm.

Later I walked along the beach as I went in search for Juvia. I knew that she was leaving but I forgot to return the dog suit to her. I found her on the cliff standing with someone else. Not thinking much of it, I approached.

"Juvia, I forgot to give this back to you," I held out the suit as she laughed.

"Lucy didn't have to do that." She said as she jumped down. Then I watched the other figure follow her down. I recognized him immediately with the blond hair and lightning bolt shaped scar that ran down his face.

"You..." I trailed off as he snickered.

"Looks like you won Juvia over. Pretty quickly as well." He added.

"There was something that I have been wanting to ask you." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Great come to our villa. Juvia currently lives with me, kind of like a little sister so I look out for her. Come with us and we will talk." Laxus said.

"Okay, lets go."


	16. Chapter 16 Kidnapping

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Mirajane asked. She glanced around the room at the familiar faces of her friends.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since Juvia left." Levy replied, while tapping her finger against her chin.

"It's almost time for dinner, she'll probably be back any time now." Gray stated.

"Geez, aren't you the slightest bit worried about Lucy?" Erza scolded. As they spoke, Natsu walked into the room.

"I've searched the are but she is no where to be found." Natsu added. The girls couldn't deny the sinking feeling they were getting, and they were really starting to worried. "It seems that she must have left with him."

"What should we do?" Levy asked with eyes full of concern.

"That can't be true." Mirajane whispered. Her hand rose and covered her plump lips. All eyes turned to her, some curious as to what she meant.

"What do you mean by 'him'?" Gray asked. Before anyone could answer the phone began to ring. Natsu walked forward and picked it up from the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Natsu, haven't heard from you since the party." The deep voice on the other line said.

"Where is Lucy." Natsu's voice was calm yet demanding. Completely hiding the panic that was rising inside him.

"I called because there was something that I wanted to tell you. It seems Lucy wanted to talk to me herself. You needn't worry, just know that I have no intention of returning her. See you." The line cut, signally that the man had disconnected.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked, she had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say.

"Lucy is at Laxus's."

"Are you serious?" Gray asked, finally understanding what everyone was saying.

"I'm sorry that we kept it from you, but Juvia lives with Laxus. His family takes care of her. Lucy probably went with them when Laxus came to pick Juvia up." Natsu explained.

"But why would she go with him?" Erza asked.

"Whatever the reason is, our main priority is getting her back. We can't leave her there." Mirajane added. Her initial shock was now gone and replaced with determination.

"Alright, this sounds like fun." Gajeel growled out.

"Let's do this." Gray added.

"No, it would easier with fewer numbers." Natsu said.

"I'll go." Mirajane's voice was firm, her fist were clenched at her sides.

"No Mirajane, you stay here." Natsu replied.

"But!" Mirajane tried to protest but the look on Natsu's face stopped her. "Fine."

"I'll go, it would be better for the guys to go." Gray added. Natsu nodded, accepting his offer.

"Let's go." Natsu said. They walked out of the villa and were on their way to get Lucy back. The ones left behind stood their watching their friends as they left.

"Natsu seems pretty calm even though Lucy was kidnapped." Levy said.

"It sure seems that way, but I wonder..." Erza said, mostly to herself. She turned and glanced at Mirajane, wondering what could have happened between those three. Her, Laxus and Natsu seem to have a history together.

"You sure are calm Natsu." Gray stated. He was surprised with how well his friend was taking this. "If that was me that answered the phone, I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

"Calm?" Natsu looked at the dark haired man with a raised brow. A smirked appeared on his lips and a fire lit up in his eyes. "Do I look calm to you?" An evil fiery aura was surrounding the pink haired man as he glared at his friend. His calm exterior was quickly replaced with this fired up version. "I'm all fired up!"

Gray felt a chill run over him as he watched the pinkette wear a sadistic look. His eyes screamed revenge as he trotted forward.

* * *

"I know what your doing, what your after." Juvia exclaimed at the form of Laxus in front of her. He gripped something in his hand, squeazing it tightly. He turned around swiftly and glared at the blue haired mage.

"Shut up!" She flinched at his sudden shout, surprising her. "Just do as I say." He stomped passed her, his heavy footsteps sounding behind her and down the hall.

"I've seen these before. It was something that Mirajane had made for us. They are really good." I said, smiling at the blond across from me. His ears seemed to perk up at the mention of Mirajane's name.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Laxus asked, leaning forward to listen better.

"Well about that, I will ask directly then." I paused as Laxus gave me a nod to continue. He had an idea of what I would want to talk to him about. "Did Natsu and Mirajane get into a fight with you?" Laxus's eyes widened, as he stared at me. "I don't know what the fight was about but you should really make up soon. Don't you think this has lasted long enough?"

"Are you a meddling old hag?" He sounded annoyed, it seemed like I brought up a subject that he would rather not talk about. "It has nothing to do with you. Besides why do you think we were fighting in the first place? Has Mirajane been acting strange?"

"I'm sorry, I stepped over the line. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business after all."

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" He cocked a brow at me, an amused look in his deep teal eyes.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Fine, then it's my turn now." A twisted smile appeared on his lips, and I shuddered at the sight. He was quite scary when he was like this. "There is something that I have wanted to do for a while now. I was hoping you would be my bait."

"Bait for what?"

A few minutes later...

"Hey! What the hell Laxus! What are you trying to do?" I gripped the bars to this prison that he looked me in. I felt like some criminal locked away in jail. The place was dark and damp with a musky, moldy smell to it. Why did they even have something like this in a villa?

"I told you that I wanted you to be my bait."

"If you don't let me out then I will tear this cell apart." He leaned closer, his face inches from mine. His lips still held the demonic like smirk he was wearing earlier.

"I understand you less and less and more time passes." He pulled away, his eyes searching for something within me.

"Understand what?!"

"I can't understand why Juvia is emotionally attached to you and why Mirajane even hangs out with you. No matter how strong you are, your still an idiot." A vein began to pulse on my forehead as my temper started to rise.

"How dare you call me an idiot!" I immediately started to thrash out at the bars, trying my best to break free.

"But it's worth a try." I wasn't able to hear his words over my thrashing. I stopped when I realized that he was staring. He smiled once more, the same twisted smile as earlier. "I know. How about as a reward for being my bait, I'll tell you a way to please Natsu."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the really late update. I guess I have been neglecting this story and focusing on my others a bit too much. Thanks so much Mimi-chan for reminding me to work on this. Very much appreciated! I will try my best not to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter. Thankfully, I was finally able to put in my order to Dell for my new laptop and it should be arriving on the 8th. I can NOT wait. I have been using a family members laptop and I HATE it. It's sooooo slow, and I hate the keys and just everything is so stupid about it. This new one is going to be great! It has double everything that my old one had. Bigger screen, from 15' to 17' and instead of only 500gb hard drive it will have 1tb. 8gb of ram instead of 4, and intel core I5 processor. I really look forward to when it arrives and once that happens, I should be able to update more often that way I wont have to worry about someone else needing it.**


	17. Chapter 17 Laxus's Promise

"Wow, this is pretty amazing." Gray stated as he stood next to Natsu in the entrace of Laxus's villa. "Just as you'd expect of the Dreyer family." A door creaked open, turning their attention towards the hall. The familiar form of the tall blond started walking their way.

"Welcome to my home." Laxus spread his arms wide, signifying to the room the were in. The tension was rising, Gray felt as if it was suddenly hard to breath.

"Thank you." Natsu answered.

"Your Gray Fullbuster, right?" The blond narrowed his blue eyes at the dark haired man in front of him. Gray nodded, matching the look that Laxus was giving him. "I remember you clearly. Have you finally grown out of your stripping habits?" Gray scoffed and clenched his fists. "What about the others? Are they coming soon? I would love to see that girl with the blue hair again. What was her name...Levy that's right. Her parents were the ones kicked me out of that school. If it wasn't for that then you wouldn't be number one Natsu."

"Where Lucy?"

"Right down to business aye Natsu? She is somewhere in this villa, and I won't mind returning her if you do as I say." Natsu glared at the man who dared the threaten one of his friends.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to bring Mirajane with me." Natsu smirked.

"What! You have no right-"

"Gray, please excuse us while Laxus and I have a detail discussion." Gray nodded, understanding that these men had something that they had to work out. "Now shall we continue where we left off?"

* * *

I stood there in my cell, trying with all my might to break out of this prison. The sound of a metal door creaking open, broke my concentration. Looking up, I saw Juvia coming my way.

"Juvia?" She shushed me, raising a finger to her lips.

"You need to keep your voice down." She turned the key in the lock of my cell and opened the door. I smiled widely at her, happy to be out of that claustrophobic place.

"Thanks so much Juvia, your really saved me!" I quickly realized that I was speaking far too loudly and lowered my voice.

"Juvia did nothing, but didn't you get caught a little too easily? Didn't you realize what would happen if you came here?" Juvia asked of me. Her eyes searching mine for something that I wasn't sure of. It was like she held hope in me for something I wasn't sure of.

"Well, we were just talking normally at first." I rubbed the back of my head in slight embarrassment. "Then he suddenly asked me to become his bait. Just what is that man planning?"

"It's that girl Mirajane." Juvia stated. I thought over all the times he spoke of her, something in his eyes that I couldn't place and his voice seemed softer.

* * *

"This really is a large villa, and it probably has a lot of rooms. How are we supposed to find Lucy in all this?" Gray sat back in a reclining chair that was near the pool. He stared up at the stars in the dark night sky until he heard a few voices. Glancing towards the side, he saw me and Juvia sneaking around the side of the building. "Lucy!"

"Gray, what's going on?" I asked, he came closer, looking between me and Juvia.

"We were worried, so Natsu and I came to get you."

"Oh really, thanks so much." I smiled at the blue haired man in front of me. Juvia looked from Gray to me then back again. Her eyes narrowed as she whispered something about a love rival. She shook the hearts from her eyes before turning to me once more.

"I'll distract the guards while you and this hunk make a run for it. But don't you dare make a move on him or you will forever be my love rival!"

Gray and I both stared at the hearts that were in Juvia's eyes once more. Gray shook his head as I gaped at her. Love rival, for Gray? Really? I was about to protest when she turned her back to me. "Hurry up and go before Laxus finds out your gone."

"Thanks Juvia, I really appreciate it." I smiled at the girl before turning and running off. Gray kept up, running beside me.

"Is it me or has her attitude changed?" We kept running, neither saying much until we became closer to the villa.

"I'm glad we are out of there and everything but shouldn't we have waited for Natsu?" Gray looked in my direction.

"There is something that I have to do before that." Gray looked at me confused and not understanding what my plans were. "I need to speak with Mirajane."

Once I arriving, I ran into the villa to find Erza and Mirajane right in front. They sent warm greetings filled with relief my way as I hugged them.

"Oh Lucy I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you!" Mirajane cried out. Her grip tightened around me, suffocating me.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asked Gray when she didn't see the pinkette with us.

"He was having a private discussion with Laxus. Plus, Lucy said that she wanted to have a talk with Mirajane." Mirajane overheard what Gray had said and pulled away from me. The blue finally began to leave my face as I gasped for air. Once I was finally able to calm my breathing, I turned to Mirajane who looked at me with a questioning look.

"You guys are all my friends, and I care about you all. So I'll come straight out with it, did something happen between you and Laxus?" Mirajane's eyes widened, before they became saddened and she turned her head. "Wah, uh well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know that it's not my place but he wanted to see you so badly that he used me as bait."

"Really?" The silence that followed was tense. Thick and slightly awkward.

"Forget about it then." I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Lucy."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head back to Laxus's villa." I stretched and started to turn towards the door.

"Wait Lucy, why are you going back?" Erza asked, stepping forward.

"I'm his bait after all and I escaped."

"But you don't owe him anything!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"That may be true but he would definitely be shocked if he found me gone." I laughed off their worries and said goodbye before running out and heading back towards the villa.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Mirajane stepping forward, her smile back on her beautiful face.

* * *

"So how long do you plan to continue this? If I remember correctly, you did make a promise. You claimed that you wont see Mirajane unless she came to see you." Natsu questioned the blond in front of him.

"You sure have a lot to say right now."

"Yeah, I'm pretty incensed right now." Natsu laughed off his words but the threat was clear. "It seems that you will stop at nothing to get Mirajane to see you. It's impressive that you have managed to keep your end this far by staying away from her. But this time, you used Lucy in one of your plots. And it's true that you have tried several times before bringing her into this. The party and now today. This is beyond what I expected. It's because neither Romeo nor Juvia were able to keep a tab on her behavior, is that right?"

"I'm rather surprised myself. I never expected Juvia to like her. And you like her as well, don't you." Laxus wasn't asking Natsu. He knew fully well how that pinkette felt for his blond friend.

"It was because of Juvia that you were able to get Lucy to come here so easily. Then you used her to lure Mirajane out. Of course Mirajane would come for her friend. That was what you thought, was it not?" Natsu asked. Laxus had his back turned to Natsu as he looked out the window.

"Harming you all is not something that I had planned on doing."

"But in the end, Mirajane still didn't come." Natsu watched the rage grow on his old friends face.

"Don't you mock me!" Laxus ran forward, charging at Natsu. "Your social status is lower than that of the Dreyer family! The Dreyer family can crush the Dragneels whenever they want!" He stopped a foot away raising his hand and shoving it in Natsu's face. His index finger poited at the pinkette who didn't budge.

"This is a nice mirror, but the Dragneel manor has one more exquisite. This is also a nice villa but my family has a bigger one."

"Ha! This isn't like you! What's the matter? Can't admit defeat? This villa is nothing more than thrash to us! If you want it then you can have it!"

"Fine," Natsu pulled a piece of paper from his front pocket and placed it on the table near them. "Then I'll buy it! This is a blank check, write any amount that you want and I will pay it." Some how this conversation turned to a pissing contest between men. "If I do this then you will not lay another finger on Lucy, is that a deal?"

"Were you planning this from the start?" Laxus backed up, suddenly unsure of what was happening.

"Of course you should have realized that you were picking a fight with me by involving Lucy. Think of it as a small price to pay for something like this." Laxus scoffed and walked back towards the window. "Where is Lucy?"

A few moments later...

Standing out front of the cell, Laxus and Natsu noticed the open lock left on the ground with the cell door hanging wide open.

"It's looks as if she escaped long ago." Laxus smirked, finding the situation to be pretty humerus. "What do you find attractive about her anyway? She is just a poor and stupid girl that relies only on strength."

"Laxus!" All eyes turned to the only exit to see me standing there. "Who is stupid?"

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"So you came back." Laxus snickered.

"Sorry for escaping on you. This is from Mirajane to you." I rose my hand, holding the letter that Mirajane handed to me and trusted me to deliver. Laxus snatched it from my hand and turned in the other direction to read it.

_Dear Laxus,_

_If you do anything to hurt them,_

_You will pay._

_Mirajane. _

"I wasn't able to bring her here though. But has your bait been at least a little bit useful? You've been worrying about her this whole time haven't you?" Laxus turned around and faced me, his eyes showed the surprise he was feeling. He turned away, not wanting to look at me.

"And here I thought you were a mere idiot." He whispered and I had a hard time understanding what he said. "You're weird. You can show yourself out." He then turned and walked out, leaving me and Natsu behind.

"What was that about? Hey Natsu," I turned to look at my friend to see a dark aura surrounding him as his fiery eyes glared at me. "h-hey w-wait! You'll understand if you just give me a chance to explain!" I held my hands in front of me, preventing him from getting too close as he moved closer and I backed up.

"You're really something else." My back hit the wall as his hands rose and trapped me against it.

"N-Natsu?"

"You're really...How much do you want me to worry before you are satisfied?" His head rose, his eyes no longer held the fire in them. Something gentle lingered in them, taking me by surprise. His body moved forward, his face coming closer. I felt the heat crawling up to my cheeks as his head rested in the crook of my neck. His chest was flushed against mine, I could feel his warm breath causing goosebumps to form.

"I'm sorry." It was nothing more than a whisper but he heard. He pulled away, his body collapsed onto the floor. His back was leaning against the cell that I was once trapped in.

"I'm glad your safe."

"Natsu, forgive me." I bowed to show how sorry I truly felt. It was apparent that this whole thing was stressful on him and wore him out.

* * *

Laxus stood staring out the same window as before. He clutched the letter tightly in his hand as a memory replayed in his head.

"Laxus, until I come to see you myself, don't ever show yourself to me again!" A tiny Mirajane yelled at the small Laxus. Her deep blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her long silvery hair blew in the wind along with her pink sun dress. The pained expression on her face was something Laxus never wanted to see again. He gripped the letter tighter, fighting off the memory of what happened all those years ago.

"They are good people." A soft voice came from the doorway. Laxus turned to see Juvia standing there. "The people from Fairy Tail truly are good."

Laxus scoffed before turning back around and staring out at the bright moon shining in the dark night.

* * *

"Mirajane," The silver haired beauty turned to face the dark haired man approaching her. She had been staring at the moon, not realizing how much time had passed. "Natsu and Lucy are leaving Laxus's villa now. They should be here soon."

"I see."

"Look, I don't really understand this complicated stuff. But this Laxus matter will solve itself in time." Mirajane glanced at the man next to her, a small smile gracing her lips. "We have mentioned this before but no matter what happens, you'll always have us."

"Thanks Gray."

* * *

Natsu and I sat in the limo on our way back to Gajeel's villa. I was sitting on the side seat while he sat as far from me as possible. His eyes stared out the window, never once glancing in my direction. He must really be mad. I made him worry so much. What should I do, I seem to always be doing this. As I looked at him, an idea popped into my head. I smiled, hoping that this would work.

"Natsu!" He turned to look at me, his eyes widened when he saw me coming closer. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. They connected with his smooth and warm cheek and I heard a gasp escape his lips. "How was that?"

"Huh?" Natsu seemed to be in a state of shock, not sure what to say or do. Suddenly the heat returned to me face.

"This was something Laxus taught me. He told me that with just one small kiss, I could lift your spirits instantly." His expression didn't change and I started to feel nervous. "I guess it didn't work, I told him it wouldn't. But I have to give Gray one as well later for helping me."

"Fine!" His voice surprised me, it was louder and full of enthusiasm. His eyes were red, and a purple aura surrounded him. "I won't hold back this time. Be ready to meet your maker!" He stormed out of the limo, leaving me sitting there confused and wondering what he was talking about.

We were now on the train as everyone talked about the vacation we just had. I was happy to see that we were now back in Japan and almost home. I looked around at all the cheerful faces surrounding me until I looked over at Natsu. His head rested in his palm while he gazed out the window. A distant look appeared in his eyes.

"Natsu, aren't you happy to be home?" He turned to me, the same look was still on his face.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we start school once more and we will have the proficiency test." He stated. I had forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah."

"I won't be beaten by Miss rank two." Suddenly that large weight of my metaphorical boulder was felt upon my shoulders once more, weighing me down.

"Natsu! I will definitely win this time and be number one! Bring it on Natsu!"

"That's the other way around."


	18. Chapter 18 You're hardly normal

Natsu sat in the library, his laptop sat in front of him. He stared at the screen as he flipped through the pictures of their vacation. Each one held a picture of Lucy in it. He paused at one with just Lucy, she was standing out front of the villa in a beautiful yellow sundress and was holding a bunch of shopping bags. Her smile was large and her eyes sparkled at the camera. He found himself staring at this one picture and even zooming in to get a better look at her face. His hand raised to his cheek as he remembered the kiss he had received from her. He was lost in his own world, his mind replaying that moment over and over again.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lucy appeared on his right, she was only a few inches away and looking intently at Natsu. Natsu jumped and slammed the laptop shut causing Lucy to jump back. "What are you doing? You scared me!"

"I was the one that was scared. At least knock or something. It is bad manners to not announce your presence."

"I did but you didn't reply. So I had no choice but to come in." Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. He had to admit that that was a close one. If she had even so much as looked at his screen then he would have a lot of explaining to do. He turned to her and opened one eye.

"So what is it that you wanted?"

"It's just that the test is coming up soon and I came to formally challenge you!" She pointed at him with eyes full of determination. "Natsu, this time I will prevail!"

"Honestly, people like you...very well. However, if I win..." He reached forward and grabbed a lock of her golden hair. Pulling it to his lips, he peered at her with one eye open. "I will have you for a day Lucy." Her face exploded in crimson as she looked into his charcoal eyes. "I told you before, I won't hold back this time."

* * *

I stormed back into the greenhouse, my face still a deep red from what had just happened in the library. What Natsu did wouldn't stop replaying in my head. Why would he want me for a day? Why would he do something like that? Of course my only reply to that was something completely stupid. I just had to say that eating hair isn't good. What was I thinking? I stopped after a minute.

"Geez, what is wrong with him? Not holding back, having me for a day? I just don't get it!" My hands gripped at my blond hair as I shook my head. All of this was just so confusing.

"Lucy." I turned to see Mirajane standing not far away.

"What's wrong, Mira?"

"Bad news." Tears leaked from her piercing blue eyes and my heart ached for her. What has her so upset? "The high class table set that I wanted to use today to prepare tea with is in pieces!"

"What do you mean?" She was this upset about something like that?

"Just come with me." She grabbed my hand, tears still pouring from her eyes and began to pull me towards our spot in the greenhouse. We walked up to where the rest of our friends were standing until I saw the scene in front of them. My mouth dropped open at the wreckage in front of me. Everything was destroyed. From our tables and chairs down to the dishes we always use.

"What the hell is this?" I asked mostly to myself. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"I was planning on serving tea here today since the damage caused by Gray's bike crash was fixed but this is what I saw once I got here. Thankfully no one was injured." Mirajane explained.

"Who could have done this?" Levy asked. Her petite hand covered her quivering lips. Gajeel grunted in response next to her.

"We have a mystery on our hands." Erza stated. Footsteps sounded from behind me, I turned to see Natsu approaching.

"There are all different types of people in this school." He stopped next to me, his hands in his pockets as he examined the damage. "Which also means there are a great many who hate Fairy Tail."

Looking down at our feet, there were papers tossed all around but one stood out the most. 'Get out'.

"There is no point in dwelling over it, let's just get this place cleaned up." Gray said as he began to pick up the broken glass. "Lucy would you mind grabbing the brooms?"

I walked towards the storage shed and quickly entered. Sorting through the stuff inside, I finally managed to spot the brooms. I grabbed out all the spare brooms before walking back towards the greenhouse. Walking through the courtyard I was once again spotted by the 'F.T. fans.'

"It's Lucy-sama!"

"Are you cleaning Lucy-sama? I can help!"

"Right, we can't let Fairy Tail dirty their hands with such deeds!" The girls walked closer and reached out for the brooms I was holding.

"Um no it's fi-" I tried to reply but was interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Lucy-sama can I get a picture with you?"

"They say that if you carry a picture of a Fairy Tail member with you then your grades will go up."

"That's not fair! I want a picture to!"

"Man, this is awful luck! I forgot my phone in the classroom!"

"That's not true!" I shouted. All the girls instantly seized their words and looked at me with wide eyes. "Please stop this nonsense. Being in Fairy Tail is irrelevant! We are just normal-"

"Your hardly normal." A guy with brown spikey hair walked forward, his face forming a sneer.

"You're..." It's that guy from before. The one who tried to cheat on his test.

"Yes, I have been serving my suspension until now thanks to you."

* * *

Mirajane walked out of the kitchen and towards the greenhouse. Holding a tray she approached everyone. "Tea's ready! Even though I had to use our cheapest set."

"Woah, look at that nice tea set!" Gray said.

"Does this look high class to you!" Mirajane shouted at the dark haired man. Gajeel sat there silent as he continued to help clean up the mess. His eyes said that he was lost in his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Gajeel?" He looked up to see Natsu standing above him. Natsu's eyes narrowed just slightly. "Please stay composed." Natsu asked as Gajeel's crimson eyes widened.

"What is it? Am I picking up the glass the wrong way or something?" Gajeel grunted frustratingly.

"That is not what I am saying." Natsu kept his onyx eyes locked on Gajeel's. "I understand how you feel but please exercise prudence." Gajeel turned away, his eyes once more gaining that far off look.


	19. AN Please read

**Hey there everyone, sorry about this, but this is not an update! Unfortunately things have not been going well this past week for me and it's making it extremely hard for me to update. I know this probably sounds like an excuse but trust me, I will try my best to update when I can.**

**On Saturday, a water pipe busted in my basement causing it to be flooded. The floor was covered in three inches of water by the time we came home and shut it off. We called our insurance and they told us that they couldn't get anyone out to our home till today. Come Sunday, a foul odor began to form so we called Allstate back and they told us to pack up and head to a hotel. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the adjuster from Allstate showed up at our home and told us that it is definitely not safe for us to be there and that they were going to have to remove the furniture from the entire home and have it cleaned. A lot of our furniture in our basement is going to have to be thrown out.**

**To go into a little detail to show you just how much of a pain this is, I'll give you an idea of what I had down there. There was a family room with sectional sofa, tv and stand, three bookshelves, computer and desk, brand new washer and dryer, a bowflex, coffee and end tables and etc. That's in the family room alone. We had a fourth bedroom right off the family room and everything in there has to go as well including the antique bedroom set, all my stored clothes and shoes, and so much more. Plus there was a full bathroom down there.**

**Tomorrow (Tuesday) the insurance adjuster comes back out with the cleaning crew to help remove everything and to decide if it can be salvaged of if it has to be thrown away. We were told that as long as everything is done quickly, we could be back in our home by this weekend. But until then, I only have my laptop with me and this whole mess is taking up a lot of my time. I have had to call out of work both today and tomorrow, so I am losing hours there. **

**And then with everything that has to be done in the basement alone, that doesn't include the removal and cleaning of all the clothes and linens upstairs. Nor the three bedrooms, dinning, kitchen and living room worth of furniture and other things. Most of our clothes and any other linens have to be thrown away and all new stuff will have to be bought.**

**Anyway, to sum it up, most of my time will be spent at our house dealing with the insurance adjuster and cleaners and the rest will be either at work, shopping for the new stuff or at the hotel resting. Too much is going on right now to be able to really do anything at the moment. I really am sorry, and once this is done I will update as much as I can. **

**Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
